O Amor supera tudo?
by vanessamatos
Summary: Depois de passar três anos em Cuba participando de um curso a Drª Allison Cameron retorna a Princeton, para os braços do seu grande amor, o Drº Robert Chase, contudo algo mudou. O amor deles superar esse novo obstáculo? A seguir O amor supera tudo? Confir
1. Sinopse

**Titulo : O amor supera tudo?**

**Autora: Vanessa Matos  
Categoria: Romance/ Drama**

**PS: Pode contém linguagem imprópria para menores  
Casal: Chameron.  
Nota: Os personagens de House M.D não me pertencem.**

**Sinopse**___ A historia se passar no inicio da 3ª temporada. Por isso Chase e Cameron não estão juntos. Tiveram apenas uma noite juntos. Mas depois do ocorrido não tocaram mais no assunto. _

_Antes de ir trabalhar com o House, A Allison se inscreveu numa bolsa de estudos pra tomar um curso com o maior imunologista que há no mundo. O tão aclamado curso é ministrado em Cuba._

_Quando nem mais lembrava dessa bolsa, a doutora Cameron é chamada pra ir prestar esse curso. Depois de muito relutar com o Drº House, ela consegue a liberação. Contudo, o curso é de 3 anos._

_Todos no hospital ficam felizes pela chance dela, exceto ele. O Doutor Robert Chase não acredita que deixou o amor da sua vida escapar e ficará 3 longos anos longe dela._

_Contudo...Antes dela ir embora os pombinhos terão uma linda noite de amor._

_Será a despedida?_

_Cameron sae sem se despedir deixando apenas um bilhete ao seu lado. Informando que daqui a 3 anos eles podem continuar de onde pararam, isso se ele agüentar esperá-la._

_3 anos se passam. Ela está de volta, mas algo mudou._

_Será que o amor deles sobreviverá a essa mudança?_

_Não percam a minha nova fanfic __**O amor supera tudo?**_

_Em breve capitulo 1: A mudança._

Legendas

Cam: DrªAllison Cameron

Chase:DrºRobert Chase

House: Drº Gregory House

Foreman: Drº Eric Foreman

Wilson:Drº James Wilson

Cuddy: Drª Lisa Cuddy


	2. Cap 1 A Mudança

**Capitulo 1: A Mudança**

"_**Quando a gente conversa  
Contando casos, besteiras  
Tanta coisa em comum  
Deixando escapar segredos  
E eu não sei que hora dizer  
Me dá um medo, que medo"**_

Ela desembarca no aeroporto internacional de New Jersey. Fazia frio na cidade. Andava com pressa pelo saguão de desembarque tendo ao seu lado uma companhia. Empurrava com sua ajuda um carrinho preto onde estavam suas malas.

Finalmente chega no lado de fora do aeroporto, e depois de três longos anos respirou novamente o ar daquela cidade.

Cam: New Jersey!! Quanto tempo...

_(Três anos antes)_

"_**É que eu preciso dizer que eu te amo  
Te ganhar ou perder sem engano  
É, eu preciso dizer que eu te amo  
Tanto"**_

O dia estava quente em Princeton. O termômetro marcava 29ºC, uma temperatura não muito comum na cidade, a qual estava acostumada com a mesma entre 15 e 10ºC nessa época do ano.

A doutora Allison Cameron corria em um parque próximo a sua residência. Desde os últimos acontecimentos na sua vida; a possível contaminação pelo vírus HIV, o atentado contra o House e principalmente à noite em que dormiu com seu colega de trabalho; que tinha decidido fazer isso todas as manhãs. Antes de ir para o hospital vestia uma calça e uma blusa de malha, seu tênis NIKE branco e pegava seu MP4 e dava uma corrida em torno do parque.

Sentir aquele ar fresco da manhã contra seu rosto enquanto escutava a Enya tornava-a uma nova mulher. Podia então seguir normalmente com sua vida. Ir trabalhar e depara-se com seus problemas diários. Aturar as implicâncias do House, um colega que tinha lhe roubado um artigo importantíssimo e ele... Robert Chase... O que ele tinha de tão especial pra mexer tanto com seus sentimentos? Não conseguia esquecer a noite tórrida de amor que tinham tido...

Começou a vê-lo com outros olhos desde então... Notava cada detalhe da roupa que usava, dos gestos que fazia e principalmente aquele sorriso... Adorava quando seus músculos faciais se movimentavam... Faziam seus lindos olhos azuis brilharem... E ela ganhava o dia... Não tinha implicação do House que tirasse a felicidade em torno dela quando isso acontecia.

Mas porque isso acontecia? Estaria apaixonada por ele?

"_**E até o tempo passa arrastado  
Só pra eu ficar do teu lado  
Você me chora dores de outro amor  
Se abre e acaba comigo  
E nessa novela eu não quero  
Ser teu amigo"**_

Pra ela isso estava fora de cogitação. Não conseguia aceitar isso. Por isso fugia dele desde o acontecido. Achou mais prudente fingir que nada havia ocorrido e seguirem adiante com o trabalho. Então recusava todas as investidas dele. Desde aquela noite que nunca mais aceitou sair com ele, nem como amigos. Mesmo assim o doutor Chase não saia um instante se quer da sua cabeça.

Apoio às mãos nos joelhos e curvou o tronco descansando um pouco. Respirava pausadamente pra regular seus batimentos cardíacos. O suor percorria todo o seu corpo, e o calor era inevitável. A sede começou a tomar conta da sua garganta. Estava a alguns passos do seu apartamento. Então voltou a posição inicial e continuo correndo.

Em frente do seu prédio havia algumas senhoras conversando e reclamando de alguma coisa. Resolveu checar.

Cam: Dona Stuart!... Algum problema?

Dona Stuart: Bom dia Allison... É o de sempre... O problema do correio... Estava aqui dizendo... Temos que tomar um providencia... Estão jogando as cartas por ai... Pra quer temos as caixas de correio?

Cam: Depois que achei algumas contas jogadas no chão e totalmente molhadas e rasgadas que encaminhei todos minhas correspondências para o hospital... Tem razão... Tem que ser tomado alguma providencia... Bem... Infelizmente estou atrasada... Tenho que ir... Avisa-me sobre alguma mudança ou solução?

Dona Stuart: Pode deixar...

Cameron despediu-se das vizinhas e subiu rapidamente pelo elevador chegando em seu apartamento. O mesmo era muito organizado e bonito. Fora uma das primeiras coisas que financiou com seu trabalho no hospital, logo quitaria e se tornaria seu. Havia decorado com seu estilo e gosto. Era como qualquer apartamento comum de uma jovem médica, mas com seu toque especial.

Foi logo em direção a geladeira, de onde tirou uma garrafa de água mineral e bebeu rapidamente todo o conteúdo. Encheu a garrafa e pôs novamente no lugar. Seguiu pra seu quarto, e entrou no banheiro. Tomou uma ducha gelada.

As gotículas de água que caiam sobre sua pele branca e macia refrescavam todo o seu corpo. Logo ele retornou aos seus pensamentos. Enquanto passava suavemente o sabonete pelo corpo, lembrava do toque das mãos dele no seu corpo. Nunca admitiria, mas mesmo tanto drogada na ocasião lembrava detalhadamente de cada segundo da transa.

Resolveu deixar essas lembranças de lado e se apressar. Retira o excesso do sabão, e logo estava enrolada numa toalha branca. Rapidamente já estava vestida, abre novamente a geladeira encher um copo com iorgute natural e bebe. Em poucos minutos já estava a caminho do hospital.

Ao adentrar na sala do House todos já se encontravam no recinto.

House: Que feio senhorita! Chegando depois do Chefe...

Cam: Bom dia pra você também...

Chase: Bom dia Cam!

_Não faz isso! Não..._

Involuntariamente os músculos faciais do Chase fazem como que abra um enorme sorriso pra ela, e estimula o brilho dos seus olhos.

_Deus esse sorriso! Por que não consigo deixar de notá-lo?_

_Como ela está linda! Adoro quando ela deixa os cabelos caídos no ombro... E quando me olha nos olhos... O que será que se passa na cabeça dela quando me olha assim? Como queria tê-la novamente nos meus braços!!_

"_**É que eu preciso dizer que eu te amo  
Te ganhar ou perder sem engano  
É, eu preciso dizer que eu te amo, tanto"**_

House: Hey vocês dois! O que tanto se olham? Deixem pra se pegarem lá fora!

Cam: Ninguém está se pegando aqui House... E não estou olhando pra ninguém... Desculpa o atraso... Isso não vai mais acontecer...

House: Assim que se fala... Baby...

Foreman: Podemos volta ao caso?

House: Claro doutor sabe tudo... Bem onde estávamos?

Foreman: Mulher 35 anos apresenta paralisia de uma parte do corpo, cefaléia, fraqueza, perda da libido e secreção nas mamas...

Chase: Deve ser algum problema hormonal...

Cam: Problema hormonal não provoca paralisia em uma região do corpo... Devido à paralisia deve ser algo neurológico...

Foreman: Concordo...

House: Adoro ver meus pupilos discutindo suas teorias... Vocês me enchem de alegria... Isso é melodia pra meus ouvidos... Foreman faça uma ressonância magnética no paciente...

Foreman: Eu?

House: Tem mais algum neurologista aqui nessa sala?

Foreman: Ok... Vou indo...

Chase: E nós?

House: Senta esse traseiro ai na cadeira... Pra que três pessoas pra fazer um procedimento tão simples? Faria de olhos fechados... Além do mais preciso de ajuda aqui... Chase procure ai nessas revistas médicas um artigo sobre a hipófise... Li há alguns dias atrás.

Cam: Hipófise? Claro... O GH...

House: O hormônio do crescimento... O que seriamos sem ele?

Chase: É claro... Deve ser uma Acromegalia...

House: Continue procurando... Se for o que estou pensando... Vamos precisar dessa reportagem...

Cam: O que está pensando?

House: Adenoma...

Chase: Na hipófise?

Cam: É raro... Mais 98 das acromegalias são causadas por tumores na hipófise...

House: Uau... Por isso que te contratei... Oh garota eficiente!...

Chase: Pensei que fosse devido ao fato de ser mulher...

House: Isso contou 99,9 na sua avaliação, mas 0,01 foi sua eficiência...

Cam: Não tou com saco pra suas ironias...

Cameron se afasta da mesa onde os dois estavam sentados, e vai até a mesa do House, onde vê algumas correspondências...

Cam: Hey House! O que minhas correspondências fazem aqui em cima da sua mesa?

House: Trouxeram ontem pra você... E queridinha... Minha mesa não é correio...

Cam: Estamos com um problema com o correio lá no prédio... Pedir pra minhas correspondências serem entregues aqui... Mas pra mim... Não nas suas mãos...

House levanta-se ficando de frente pra ela.

House: Quer isso...

Cam: Essas cartas estão abertas... Você as leu...

House: Só conferir... Podia ser uma bomba...

Chase: Que feio House! Xeretando...

Cameron viu um envelope azul estranhou, não era branco como os outros, os que estava costumada a receber. Percebeu que não se tratava de uma conta. Quando pegou o envelope o mesmo foi puxado da sua mão pelo o House.

Cam: Para de brincadeira House... Devolve-me!

House: Não... É só propaganda...

Cam: Então me deixa ver...

House: Não vai cansar a sua beleza...

House levantava o envelope o máximo que podia. Ela tentava mais não alcançava.

Cam: Chase! Ajuda-me aqui...

Chase: Ai... Vocês dois...

House: Hey namoradinho... Fica ai sentadinho... Se der esse envelope a ela vai se arrepender depois...

_Vou me arrepender!_

_Ele vai se arrepender? O que tem nesse envelope?_

Chase fica pensativo. Mas a curiosidade falou mais alto, além disso ajudá-la nessa situação seria visto por ela como um ato formidável, ganharia ponto ao seu favor.

_Deve ser brincadeira do House... Não vou pender a chance de ganhar pontos com ela..._

Chase levanta-se e puxa o envelope, devolvendo o mesmo a Cameron.

Cam: Obrigada...

Chase: Não por isso...

House: Te disse garoto... Quis te ajudar... Vai se arrepender amargamente por esse ato...

_O que ele está falando? Deixa-me abrir isso logo_

_Ele ficou foi com raiva por que acabo de ganhar um ponto ao meu favor!_

House sentar-se na sua poltrona. Ela pega a carta de dentro do envelope e começa a ler.

Cam: Não acredito...

Chase: O que foi?

Cam: Ganhei a bolsa que tanto queria...

Chase: Bolsa?

House: A bolsa do aclamado curso _Ilya Ilyich Mechnikov_

Chase: _Ilya Ilyich Mechnikov? _

Cam: _Ilya Ilyich Mechnikov _foi um grande microbiologista russo, ganhador do prêmio nobel de medicina, teve um papel muito importante nos avanços no ramo da imunologia.

Chase: Sim... Mas que bolsa é essa?

Cam: Atualmente em Cuba residente um dos maiores seguidores do _Ilya Ilyich Mechnikov_, um médico cubano bastante renomado no ramo da imunologia, é sem duvidas o maior imunologista do mundo atual.

House: O doutor Carlos Cortez...

Cam: Ele mesmo... O Doutor Cortez administrata um dos cursos mais renomados da ciencia... Um curso de imunologia... Cuja entrada é cogitadas por todos os imunologista do mundo... Aprender com essa fera... É o sonho de qualquer um...

Chase: Acho que tou entendendo... Acaba de ganhar uma bolsa pra fazer esse curso?

Cam: Exato...

House: Mas que feio... Cuspindo no prato que come... Ah doutor espertinho escuta essa!... Esse curso é de 3 anos!... Então doutora o que faremos?

Cam: Me candidatei a bolsa tem muito tempo, antes mesmo de cogitar trabalhar aqui... Demorou mais me chamaram... São só 3 anos...

Chase: Só 3 anos? 3 anos é muito tempo!

House: Não gosto de concordar com ele... Mas tem razão... É muito tempo...

Nesse instante a conversa é interrompida pela chegada do Foreman trazendo o resultado da ressonância magnética.

Foreman: House! A paciente tem um adenoma na hipófise... A hipófise está com quase o triplo do tamanho, está pressionando toda a cavidade cerebral dela.

House: Mais um ponto pra o papai aqui...

Foreman: Já sabia o que ela tinha?

House: Hum... Hum...

Foreman: Por que me mandou fazer uma ressonância?

House: Pra comprovar né seu mané... Lembre-se... As hipóteses na ciência devem ser testadas... Só assim são comprovadas... Precisava ter certeza do tumor...

Foreman: O que faremos agora?

House: Bem... Se o Chase conseguir depois da noticia que acabara de receber achar a matéria que pedir...

Chase: Já tinha achado... Está aqui... Um médico inglês descobriu uma nova forma de tratar dos adenomas hipofisário... Uma cirurgia a laser... Abre-se a cavidade craniana pelo lóbulo occipital e injeta esse laser... O qual permite a remoção completa do tumor...

Cam: Mas... Que laser é esse?

Chase: É o mesmo laser que usam pra o tratamento de glaucomas...

House: Exato... Foreman vai falar com o cirurgião responsável pelas cirurgias neurais do hospital pergunta-se se é possível essa cirurgia aqui... Senão convenço a Cuddy a autorizar o procedimento... Chase aplique 50 ml de pegvisomant no paciente... E a senhorita permanece aqui vamos conversar...

Chase e Foreman saem da sala. Durante o caminho Chase conta ao Foreman sobre a bolsa de estudos que a Cameron ganhou. Depois cada um vai fazer o que foi ordenado.

Enquanto medicava o paciente, Chase, não parara de pensar o que seria da vida dele sem ela por perto.

_Ela não pode partir. 3 anos sem ela por perto não suportarei. Ela que alegra meus dias. Que me faz acordar todas as manhãs e vim trabalhar... Tomara que o House não aceite e que ela desista... Bem... Ela é teimosa... Deus... Não permita que ela se vá...__ Maldita hora que entregue a ela aquele envelope... O House tinha razão..._

Na sala do House, Cameron tentava convencê-lo a deixá-la ir prestar esse curso.

Cam: Mas House... Entenda... Imagina só... Quando voltar serei a melhor imunologista dos EUA...

House: Não exagere...

Cam: Tá certo... Mas posso te ajudar a resolver mais diagnósticos... Imagina o que isso significará pra sua carreira?

House: Bem... Pensado por esse lado... Faça o seguinte... Quem resolve é a Cuddy... Se ela topar ter liberar todo esse tempo... Poderá ir...

Cam: Certo... Estou indo lá...

House: Diga a ela que mandei um beijo...

_Acho dificil ela liberar... Tomara que não... Não quero perder a Cameron... Fica só com os dois marma__njões... Ninguem merece..._

Ela parte em direção a sala da Cuddy. Onde logo é atendida... E começa a explicar a ela a situação.

Cuddy: 3 anos? É muito tempo Cameron...

Cam: Passa rapido... Veja... É o mesmo periodo que estou aqui...

Cuddy:É realmente passou rapido... Mas quem te contratou foi o House...

Cam: Ele disse que era com você... Ah te mandou um beijo também...

Cuddy: Depois que se safou daqueles tiros... Ele não parar de me encher...

Cam: Cuddy... Fazer esse curso sempre foi meu sonho... Mas trabalhar aqui... É minha vida agora... Não me faça ter que optar por um dos dois...

Cuddy: Bem... Isso é contra a politica interna do hospital... Mas posso mexer uns pauzinhos... Faço isso por você... Por tudo que passou e por ser a única que pode me ajudar a freiar aquele maluco do House... Vou pedir seu afastamento por 3 anos... Bem... Boa sorte e espero que isso seja o que realmente quer...

Cam: É o que eu quero...

Cuddy: Então... Vou providenciar tudo... Amanhã de manhã passa aqui na minha sala...

Cam: Obrigada...

Cuddy: Não por isso...

Cameron sae com um sorisso nos lábios. Agora necessitava ligar pra os responsaveis da bolsa e se informar de todo o processo. Mas antes passaria na sala do House pra lhe contar a novidade.

Cam: Ela topou...

House: Hum... Era de se esperar... A Cuddy é uma fraca...

Cam: Você que pensa... Ela é uma mulher de garra... Te aguentar não é fácil...

House: Bem... Sei que vocês mulheres não resistem a mim... Espero que pelo menos absorva tudo que o Cortez lhe ensinar...

Cam: Acho que pra quem trabalhar pra você... Qualquer outro obstáculo se tornar fácil...

House: Concerteza... Lembre-se só escolho os melhores... Então moçinha... Se não voltar em 3 anos... Jamais terá outra chance...

Cameron abre um enorme sorriso pra ele. Se aproxima e o abraça sem ele esperar.

Cam: Nunca te abandonaria... Nunca abandonaria isso aqui...

House: Nunca abandonaria um lindo medico australiano de olhos azuis...

Cam: O que?

House: Não sou besta... Apenas lhe digo... Não abandone mesmo...

House volta a se sentar na sua poltrona e Cameron passa o resto da manhã no telefone.

Após cuidar da clinica a mando do House. Chase adentra na sala e pega o Foreman parabenizando a Cam.

Foreman: Nossa... Conheço muita gente que tentou essa bolsa e nada.. Sortuda... E ainda conseguiu a licença... Garota de sorte...

House que estava sentado levanta-se.

House: Hey Chase! E meus pacientes?

Chase: Todos medicados... Sem problemas...

Cameron não conseguia encará-lo de frente. Ficou a reler uns papeis que havia imprimido.

House: Bom garoto... Você agora foi promovido... É o novo responsável pelo café... Porém daqui a 3 anos... A função volta pra a bela Allison Cameron...

Chase: Não sabe a alegria que estou sentido...

House: Hum... Vejo que aprendeu a usar o meu sacrasmo... Se continuar assim... Em breve ganha uma bengala de presente...

Chase nada diz senta-se na mesa e começa a folhear uma revista...

House: Vamos Foreman...

Foreman: Pra onde?

House: Pra reunião com a Cuddy e a diretoria provar pra eles que a interversão cirurgica do paciente da hipofise é necessário...

Foreman: Por que precisa de mim?

House: hum... Por que é um negão ultra sexy? É obvio né? Necessito dos seus conhecimentos neurológicos...

Os dois saem. Chase estava nervoso. A vontade era de gritar e pedir pra ela ficar... Mas quem era ele? Não podia intervir na vida dela...

Cameron estranha o jeito dele. Não pronuncio uma palavra desde que chegou. O clima na sala estava tenso. Ela resolve tentar quebrar a situação.

Cam: Tudo bem com você?

Chase: Tudo... E com você?

Cam: Tudo...

Chase: Vejo que vai mesmo pra Cuba...

Cam: O programa da bolsa acaba de me mandar os documentos necessário... Como os EUA não tem vinculo com Cuba terei que ir pra o México e de lá pego um vôo pra Havana...

Chase: Legal...

Cam: E...

Chase: Não me leve a mau, mas não quero saber mais sobre isso...

Cam: Me desculpa se minha felicidade te incomoda...

Chase estava se segurando pra não estourar... Mas não conseguiu... O choque com ela foi inevitável...

Chase: Não é sua felicidade que me incomoda... Me incomoda o fato de ir pra longe... Não devia dizer isso, mas está engasgado na minha garganta... Não consigo segurar mais... Tou assim porque... Não sei o que será de mim sem você por perto... Não sei como viverei 3 anos sem te vê todos os dias... nem que seja apenas por um instante... Já é dificil os dias das minhas folgas e os fins de semana... 3 anos...

"_**Eu já nem sei se eu tô misturando  
Eu perco o sono  
Lembrando em cada riso teu  
Qualquer bandeira  
Fechando e abrindo a geladeira  
A noite inteira"**_

De repente o bipe dele começa a apitar...

Cam: Chase...

Chase: Tenho que ir...

Ele sae pela porta deixando-a atordoada. As palavras dele foram como espinhos que cravaram em seu corpo. Sentia uma dor forte no peito. Era uma sensação estranha, nova, nunca havia sentido isso antes. A vontade que tinha era de cair em lágrimas.

_Por que estou assim? Por que as palavras dele fizeram isso comigo? Ganhar essa bolsa era tudo que sempre quis... Por que deixá-lo doi tanto?_

Respira fundo e volta a cuidar das papeladas. Ele faz um procedimento em um paciente e depois resolve ir pra casa. Precisava pensar. Queria evitá-la. Não devia ter dito aquelas palavras.

Chega em casa e tira sua roupa. Ficando apenas com uma cueca azul do tipo boxer. Abre o armário e pega uma garrafa de Johnny Walker Laben Black, e começa a tomar pelo gargalo. Queria esquecê-la. Amá-la doia demais. Deitado no sofá bebia enquanto ouvia Frank Sinatra. Foi inevitável não cai lágrimas dos seus olhos, as quais percorriam sua face. Fazia tempos que ele havia chorado, mas a dor que sentia tinha que se estravazada. Havia perdido o seu grande amor. Ela iria embora. E ele nada podia fazer pra impedi-lá. Coragem lhe faltava.

"_**Eu preciso dizer que eu te amo  
Te ganhar ou perder sem engano  
Eu preciso dizer que eu te amo, tanto"**_

**To Be Continued**

**Notas do autor**

_Os trechos espalhados pelo capitulo é a da música Preciso Dizer Que Te amo, composta por Dé, Bebel Gilberto e Cazuza, mais conhecida na voz do cazuza..._

_A doença do aumento do GH na hipófise existe mesmo...os sintomas e os nomes são corretos...o remedio aplicado pelo Chase também é o indicado pra a doença,mas a tecnica da cirurgia não existe é invenção minha..._

_O imunologista russo existiu mesmo e tudo que falei sobre ele é verdadeiro... Não existe nenhuma bolsa de estudo relacionada a ele, nem mto menos em Cuba, o médico Carlos Cortez também é invenção minha..._


	3. Cap 2 A Partida

**Capítulo 2: A ****partida**

"**Quem sabe eu ainda  
Sou uma garotinha  
Esperando o ônibus  
Da escola, sozinha...**

Cansada com minhas  
Meias três quartos  
Rezando baixo  
Pelos cantos  
Por ser uma menina má..."

O dia amanheceu em Princenton. O sol da manhã esquentava a brisa diurna deixando o dia fresco na cidade.

Muitos dos moradores da cidade aproveitam dias assim para caminharem nos parques que haviam ao redor das suas residências. Com a doutora Allison Cameron não era diferente. Contudo essa caminhada tinha um toque diferente. Seria a ultima na cidade, ficaria fora por 3 longos anos.

Durante todo o percusso admirava a paisagem. Tentava dessa forma desviar seus pensamentos, os quais a tormetaram durante toda a noite. As palavras ditas pelo Chase ainda martelavam na sua mente. Ela era especial pra ele. Ele a amava? Essa questão ficava se repertindo constantemente na sua cabeça. Então senta-se um pouco em um banco.

Põe as mãos sobre os joelhos e respira fundo.

_Ele me ama?__... E eu o amo?... Por que é tão dificil saber essas coisas? Por que me envolvir com ele? Por que? Por que?_

Sua mente estava congestionada de perguntas. Sentia-se diferente. Ganhar essa bolsa era o maior desejo desde que entrou na faculdade. Fez mil planos relacionados a ela. E agora que finalmente consegue. Não consegue senti-se realizada e feliz.

Isso não estava certo. Mas o que é certo? Amá-lo é errado?

"**Quem sabe o príncipe  
Virou um chato  
Que vive dando  
No meu saco  
Quem sabe a vida  
É não sonhar...**

Eu só peço a Deus  
Um pouco de malandragem  
Pois sou criança  
E não conheço a verdade  
Eu sou poeta  
E não aprendi a amar"  


Volta a fazer sua corrida matinal. Tenta por uns instantes esvaziar sua mente. Porém a tarefa não era fácil.

Ele acordou com uma forte dor de cabeça. Encontrava-se deitado no sofá. Completamente suado e cheirado a álcool. Pegou a garrafa vazia de uísque do chão e levou até o lixo da cozinha. Abriu a geladeira e bebeu um pouco de água mineral. Foi com a garrafa até o banheiro abriu o armário e tirou de lá umas aspirinas tomou dos comprimidos. E bebeu o resto do conteúdo da garrafa.

Tirou a cueca que trajava e caiu debaixo do chuveiro. Enquanto a água gelada percorria sua pele branca seus pensamentos estavam a mil. Não parava de pensar nela. Seu coração doía. Não queria viver sem ela. Não suportaria viver sem ela.

Desde que a viu pela primeira vez na sala do House, que se encantou. E se apaixonar não foi difícil. À noite de amor que tiveram era presença marcada nos seus sonhos. O corpo suave e macio dela, o cheiro adocicados dos longos fios de cabelo, o gosto doce da sua pele eram difíceis de esquecer. Não queria esquecer. Não iria esquecer.

Só de lembrar que hoje seria o ultimo dia dela no hospital, e que só teriam ela de volta daqui há 3 longos anos. Que as lágrimas voltavam a escorrer pela sua face. Chorou como um menino indefeso. Chorou como um homem apaixonado.

Saiu do banho, enrolou-se em uma toalha azul escuro. E olhou-se no espelho. Estava horrível. Com os olhos vermelhos. Os lavou bem tentando disfarçar o sofrimento.

Em pouco tempo estava arrumado na sala. E sae pra ir trabalhar sem tomar café. Do jeito que estava nada iria caber no seu estômago.

"**Bobeira  
É não viver a realidade  
E eu ainda tenho  
Uma tarde inteira...**

Eu ando nas ruas  
Eu troco cheque  
Mudo uma planta de lugar  
Dirijo meu carro  
Tomo o meu pileque  
E ainda tenho tempo  
Prá cantar..."

Ela tomava seu café matinal após um bom banho e vesti uma roupa leve.

_Desse jeito não dar... Tenho que conversar com ele... Esclarecer as coisas... Após aquela noite fugir... Agora não dar mais... _

Coloca a xicara dentro da pia. Pega a bolsa e sae.

O doutor Robert Chase chega cedo no hospital. Cumprimentar as recepcionistas e algumas enfermeiras, e sobe pra a sala do House. Conferi as consultas dele, e resolve ficar com essa parte por hoje, queria ficar o mais longe possivel dela, mesmo desejando tê-la por perto nesses ultimos instantes, contudo se afastar seria menos dolorido. Será?

Senta-se em torno da mesa e fica tentando ler uns artigos, mas seus pensamentos são levados a tempos atrás. Fica relembranco cada momento ao lado dela.

Lisa Cuddy acabara de chegar na sua sala e arrumava uns papeis na mesa quando escuta uma batida na porta.

Cam: Posso?

Cuddy: Claro...

Cam: Bom dia...

Cuddy: Bom dia... Como se sente hoje?

Cam: Bem...

_Será que minto bem?_

Cuddy: Que bom... Eu no seu lugar ficaria aflita... Mas... Mudando de assunto... Aqui estão os papeis do seu afastamento, é só ler e assinar... Foi dificil, mas conseguir convencer a diretoria a ter liberar...

Cam: Muito obrigada Lisa...

Cameron fica um tempo na sala da Cuddy onde conversam sobre os últimos procedimentos dela antes de se afastar das funções no hospital, depois a Cam assina os papeis.

House chega na sala. Encontra Foreman e Chase sentados na mesa.

House: Olá simples mortais...

Foreman: Bom dia pra você também...

Chase: House... Posso ficar com suas consultas hoje?

House: Por que? Nunca se oferece e hoje está se oferecendo... Logo hoje que faremos um procedimento inovador... Hum... Isso tem a ver com uma linda médica que está de partida?

Chase: Não tem a ver com ninguem... Apenas não estou afim de encarar um procedimento cirurgico... Prefiro ficar na clinica... Mas se não puder...

House: Pode ir medrosinho... Te avisei não quis me ouvir... Agora fica pelos cantos choramigando... Com os olhos inchados... Perdendo a noite... Bebendo pra esquecer a mágoa... Pensando em como podia ter sido diferente...

_Ceus... Como ele sabe__? Acho que ele tem uma bola de cristal... Só pode..._

Chase nada disse pegou uns portuarios e ia se digirindo para a saída, quando House lhe falou mais uma vez.

House: Quem sabe daqui a três anos você consiga... E ganhe a bela garota...

Parou por um instante e pensou em revidar. Falar algo pra não demonstrar que o House estava certo. Que ele estava sofrendo devido a partida da Cameron. Mas não tinha forças pra discutir ia acabar piorando a situação. Então respirou fundo e seguiu em frente.

Foreman: As vezes acho que você viaja nas suas insinuações...

House: Por que acha isso?

Foreman: Está insinuando que o Chase está chateado por causa da viagem da Cameron...

House: E está... Você que viaja meu caro... E não percebeu o que está rolando a algum tempo aqui nessa sala...

Foreman: Eles dormiram juntos uma vez... Mas ela estava drogada... Acho que não passou disso... Pode está chateado, mas como amigo... Duvido que a Cameron e o Chase tenham algum tipo de romance...

House: É... Acho que por isso eu sou o chefe e você meu subordinado... Enquanto vejo o que está na cara, você fica tapando com a peneira...

Foreman: Mas... Vamos deixar de nos preocupar com a vida pessoal desses dois... Como anda os procedimentos para a cirurgia?

House: Bem... O Drº Brown que irá fazer a cirurgia, é o melhor neurocirurgião daqui... Você irá auxilia-lo... Sabe como odeio relatório de cirurgiões... E eu e a Cameron se aparecer...

Nesse instante a Doutora Cameron adentra na sala.

Cam: O que tem eu?

House: Até que fim... Só porque hoje é seu último dia aqui está pensando que pode chegar atrasada...

Cam: Desculpa... Estava assinando os papeis do afastamento com a Cuddy... Mas o que falavam?

Foreman: Sobre o procedimento cirurgico...

Cam: Sim... O que faremos House?

House: Pode falar doutor Foreman...

Foreman: O Drº Brown fará o procedimento... Eu o acompanharei...

Cam: E eu?

House: Irá observar juntamente comigo...

Cam: E o Chase?

House: Assumiu a clínica hoje...

Cameron pensou em pedir pra ir ajudá-lo, mas ficou com receio. Se o House e o Foreman percebessem o clima tenso que está rolando entre os dois. Como iria controlar a situação? Nem ela sabia o que está sentindo... Não queria ouvir insinuações e piadinhas do House, então seguiu juntamente com ele e o Foreman para a sala de cirurgias.

Chase estava na clinica. Devido a um surto de resfriado em Princeton, muitas mães estavam preocupadas e acabaram enchendo os consultorios. Ele acaba passando o dia inteiro atendendo filhos com nariz escorrendo e mães estéricas. Isso por um lado foi muito bom para o jovem médico, ficou muito ocupado e sua mente não se deteve a um único pensamento. Pelo menos enquanto trabalhava não pensava nos problemas.

Enquanto isso no centro cirurgico. Foreman auxiliava o Drº Brown na remoção do tumor na hipófise da paciente. Era um procedimento delicado e demorado. Onde uma unica falha podia levar a paciente a um estado de coma e na pior das hipoteses a morte.

Rasparam parte do couro cabeludo dela, e com ajuda de uma ferramenta iam fazendo dois furos na caixa toráxica, os dois no lado occipital. Por um furo eles desciam uma micro-câmera, a qual começou a mostra nos aparelhos de televisão do centro cirurgico a região encefálica. Usando um aparelho parecido com uma caneta, a qual iluminou a região e com auxilio da câmera eles iam procurando o tumor na hipófise, e quando o encontraram usaram um tipo de laser emitido por esse aparelho, o qual ia gradivamente diminuindo o tamanho do tumor.

House e Cameron estavam na sala acima visualizando tudo ou pelo vidro que separava a sala do centro cirurgico ou pelos aparelhos de tv que haviam na sala. Os dois médicos estavam encantados pelo procedimento, o qual nunca haviam presenciados.

Cameron tentou a todo instante ficar com a mente apenas centrada na cirurgia, mas estava sendo dificil, a todo instante pegava-se pensando nele.

Finalmente a ultima mãe saiu do consultório. Chase encontrava-se cansado e com um pouco de dor de cabeça oriunda da bebedeira, apenas uma boa ducha gelada curaria esses sintomas. Resolve então ir pra casa, mas antes teria que passar pela sala do House pra deixar os portuarios.

Quando chega encontra a sala enfeitada, com algumas fitas, bexigas coloridas e uma faixa branca com uma frase escrita em preto.

**Boa viagem Camero****n e Volte logo... Sentiremos sua falta.**

Umas enfermeiras traziam algumas bebidas e salgados e colocavam em uma mesa. Logo percebeu que se tratava de uma festa de despedida, mas ele não conseguiria dizer adeus a mulher que ama. Põs os papeis em uma gaveta e quando ia saindo de fininho se bate com o Wilson.

Wilson: Hey... Pensei que estava na sala de cirurgia...

Chase: Fiquei com as consultas hoje...

Wilson: Bonita a festa que a Cuddy organizou pra a despedida da Allison...

Chase: È... Está tudo bonito...

Wilson: Quero só ver a cara dela quando entrar e se deparar com isso tudo...

Chase: Vai gostar... Bem... Nos falamos depois...

Wilson: Já vai? Não vai ficar?

Chase: Estou com uma baita enxaqueca... Mas já me despedir dela... Ela nem vai notar minha ausência...

Wilson: Bem... Melhoras então...

Chase torceu para que o Wilson realmente tivesse acreditado na sua mentira. Estava com um pouco de dor de cabeça, mas nada que não pudesse suportar. O fato era que não queria e nem conseguiria desperdi-se dela. Era melhor ir para seu apartamento lamentar por ter sido tão fraco e burro durante o tempo que teve-a por perto.

Depois de algumas horas finalmente o Drº Brown e sua equipe conseguiram diminuir o tumor por completo e estabilizar a paciente. Foreman sae da sala e dirigi-se até onde o House e a Cameron estavam para dar as boas noticias.

Foreman: Tudo certo... A cirurgia foi um sucesso...

House: Tinha que ser...

Cameron: Que bom...

Os três então voltam para a sala do House.

House: Então doutora... Só veremos você daqui a 3 anos...

Foreman: Parte hoje ainda?

Cameron: Não amanhã as 11... Embarco para o México de lá pego um vôo para Havana... Mas ainda tenho que arrumar algumas coisas...

Quando a Cameron empurra a porta...

Todos: Supresa...

Cameron: Não acredito... Fizeram uma festa supresa de despedida... Ah House... Não precisava...

House: Quem disse que foi eu? Nem sabia dessa zuera na minha sala... Quem deu ordem pra essa bagunça?

Cuddy: Fui eu... A ideia foi minha...

Cameron: Obrigada...

House: Bem... Só porque é por uma boa causa...

Cameron abraça a Cuddy, e depois alguns médicos, enfermeiras e funcionários do hospital veem dar boa sorte, enquanto cumprimentava educadamente todos, procurava ele desesperadamente entre os presentes. Mas não o via. Será que ainda estava ocupado no consultório?

Enquanto o procurava caminhava pela sala pensativa. E isso logo foi notado pelo House.

House: Nem se canse... Ele não está aqui...

Cam: Ele?

House: Não está procurando entre todos na festa por uma médico australiano de olhos azuis...

Cam: Bem... Apenas não o vi e fiquei preocupada...

House: Então não se preocupe mas... O Wilson me disse que o mesmo foi embora e já tem um tempo isso...

_Poxa... Ele não quis __se desperdi de mim..._

House: Deixa tentar adivinhar seus pensamentos... Está se perguntando por que ele não quis se desperdi de você...

Cameron nada falava permanecia calada encarrando os olhos azuis do House, e isso deu a ele o gancho para continuar falando.

House: Pra ele é dificil... Ele te ama...

Cam: Ele não me ama...

House: Assim como você não o ama?

Cam: Não o amo...

House: Então porque em vez de está comemorando sua ida a Cuba está aqui encostada na parede e procurando-o desesperadamente? Bem... A resposta é simples... O ama, mas tem medo de admitir isso... Isso é compreensivel vindo da Allison Cameron, a misteriosa e fechada...

Cam: Olha quem fala...

House: É tem razão sou assim também... Mas por isso estou aqui sozinho... Quer virar uma médica amargurada, sacrastica e infeliz? Possa ser que daqui a 3 anos o chamoso australiano esteja casado com uma mulher que aproveitou-se do seu coração ferido e o agarrou e você tenha deixado escapar pelas suas mãos a chance de ser feliz... Quando se der conta disso será tarde demais... O tempo não volta atrás...

House sae deixando a jovem médica a pensar. Por mais que ela não quisesse admitir, ele estava certo. Ela estava apaixonada pelo Chase, ela o amava. Demorou cair a ficha, mas finalmente havia compreendido o porque das sensações que estava sentido nos últimos meses. Por que ele mexia tanto com ela. Por que não saia dos seus pensamentos.

_Céus... Eu o amo... E simples assim... Por isso não consegui superar a noite que transamos... Por que no fundo... Ela mexeu com meus sentimentos... Fez crescer uma semente no meu peito... Fez despertar um sentimento que pensei nunca mais sentir... Não foi simplesmente sexo... Ele precisa saber que o amo... _

Tenta desesperadamente sai daquele recinto, mas sempre alguem vem falar com ela. Não podia simplesmente fazer um desfeito desse. Tinham preparado aquilo tudo pra ela. Ficou torcendo então pra as horas voarem.

Chase chega no seu apartamento e vai logo tomar uma ducha gelada. A água fria ia aos poucos aliviado a dor de cabeça que sentia. Começa a senti seu estômago reclamar, tinha se alimentado mau durante todo o dia. Mas não estava com cabeça pra fazer algo pra comer. Então sae do box enrolado numa toalha e vai até o criado mudo no seu quarto e disca pra uma pizzaria. Após fazer o pedido, veste uma bermuda branca fina e vai até a cozinha, abre a geladeira e pega uma garrafa de cerveja, retira a tampa e bebe um pouco do liquido. Senta-se no seu sofá, e liga a TV, começa a ver os melhores momentos do jogo do campeonato inglês entre o Maschester United e Chelsea enquanto bebia algumas cervejas. Logo seu pedido chegou, e começa a comer uma pizza grande de peperroni.

"**De tarde quero descansar  
Chegar até a praia e ver  
Se o vento ainda está forte  
E vai ser bom subir nas pedras...**

Sei que faço isso prá esquecer  
Eu deixo a onda me acertar  
E o vento vai levando  
Tudo embora...

As pessoas começam a se despedi da Cam, e irem para suas casas, ela finalmente respira aliviada. Fala rapidamente com a Cuddy, com o House, Wilson e Foreman agradecendo por todo o apoio. Sae apressadamente do hospital, e entra no seu carro, o transito estava um horror. Perdeu as contas de quantas vezes xingou no trajeto entre o hospital e a casa dele. Depois de alguns minutos finalmente chega em frente ao prédio dele.

Chase xingava o juiz que havia dado um penalti contra o seu time, o Maschester. O jogador do Chelsea bate e faz o gol. Fazendo-o joga o pedaço de pizza na caixa.

Chase: Assim não dar... Hoje não é meu dia...

De repente escuta uma batida.

Chase: Quem será? Ah... Deve ser a vizinha do lado reclamado das batidas que dei na parede... Essa velhota reclama de tudo... Aff... Se ela vim com conversa pra meu lado... Vou esquecer que sou um rapaz civilizado e respeitador dos idosos...

Escuta a batida novamente.

Chase: Já vai...

Põe a garrafa em cima da mesa de centro, e procura uma camisa, mas não havia nenhuma por perto. Resolve ir assim mesmo. Abre a porta sem olhar, e quando levantar a cabeça não acredita no que está vendo.

Chase: Cameron! O que faz aqui?

**Agora está tão longe vê  
A linha do horizonte  
Me distrai  
Dos nossos planos  
É que tenho mais saudade  
Quando olhávamos juntos  
Na mesma direção...**

Aonde está você agora?  
Além de aqui, dentro de mim...

Ela estava com a respiração ofegante havia subido 5 andares de escada, o elevador havia demorado demais. Não teve paciência de esperar. Ao vê-lo assim que abriu a porta ficou maravilhada. Ele não tinha um corpo atletico, mas era um corpo bem cuidado. Um peitoral um pouco definido, uma barriga de tanquinho. O ar que lhe faltava ficou mais escasso ainda.

Cam: Eu... Precisava falar com você...

Chase a olhava por inteira, concentrando-se principalmente nos seus lindos olhos azuis. Percebeu que a respiração dela estava rapida demais.

Chase: Está bem?

Cam: Estou é que subi as escadas muito rápido...

Chase: Escada? Tem elevador...

Cam: Estava demorando demais... Precisava lhe falar...

Chase: Acho que não temos nada pra falar...

Cam: Só lhe peço 5 minutos... Por favor... Depois vou embora...

Uma parte dentro dele dizia pra ele não deixá-la entra. Acabar com tudo agora mesmo. Mas outra parte dele dizia pra deixar. E era o que ele realmente queria.

Chase: Está bem... 5 minutos...

Ele abre mais a porta e faz sinal pra ela adentra. Ela entra e começa a observar tudo. Nunca havia estado lá. Esse apartamento era o refurgio dele. Olhou pra a mesa de centro viu 3 garrafas de cervejas e alguns pedaços de pizza.

Cam: Estava vendo algum filme?

Chase: Não um jogo de futebol... Mas o jogo já acabou... Meu time perdeu...

Ele vai até a televisão e a desliga. Ela anda até o tapete da sala ficando ao lado do sofá.

Chase: Bem... Aqui estamos... O que quer tanto falar comigo?

Cam: Antes... Posso pegar uma?

Ela aponta pra as cervejas...

Cam: Estou com sede...

Chase: Pego uma lá pra você...

Cam: Não bebo dessa mesmo... É só um gole...

Ela pega na garrafa que ele bebia anteriormente e dar duas goladas. Coloca a garrafa novamente no lugar, e olha diretamente nos olhos dele.

Cam: Por que não ficou na festa?

Chase: Não estava me sentido bem... Dor de cabeça...

Cam: Dor de cabeça? E as cervejas? Não minta pra mim... Não está com dor de cabeça...

Chase: Estava... Não estou mentindo... Mas quando cheguei tomei uma ducha e ela passou...

Cam: Podia até está mesmo com dor... Mas não foi por causa disso que não ficou... Tem a ver com o que me disse ontem?

Chase: O que lhe disse ontem?

Cam: Antes de seu bipe tocar e sair correndo... Me dizia que não vai suportar ficar longe de mim... Por que?

Chase: Falei isso? Esquece então...

Cam: Não posso esquecer... Me fala...

Chase: Acho que seus 5 minutos já passaram...

Chase tenta se desviar dela, que a cada instante se aproximava mais dele. Seus corpos estavam muito perto.

Cam: Está com medo de admitir...

Chase: Medo de admitir? Do que está falando?

Cam: Você me ama...

Chase: Ah tá... De onde tirou que eu te amo?

Cam: Sei que ama... Por que também te amo...

Chase: Agora foi longe demais... Está dando uma de House? Me ama... Para com isso Cameron...

Cam: Não estou brincando... Não brincaria com uma coisa séria dessas... Demorou pra ter certeza... Mas realmente te amo... Por isso fugi de você depois daquela noite...

Chase: Tá falando da nossa Transa?... Me deixou bem claro que aquilo foi apenas sexo...

Cam: Queria que fosse isso mesmo... Pra não ter que lidar com a situação... Mas depois da nossa transa... Não parei de pensar em você... Em nos dois... Comecei a sentir uma conjunto de sensações que não conseguia decifrar... Só agora a minha ficha caiu... E sei que me ama também...

Chase: Que lhe disse? Não te amo...

_É claro que te amo... Te amo muito..._

Chase queria quer ela sumisse logo dali. As palavras dela estavam mexendo profudamente com seus sentimentos. Será que ela estava falando a verdade ou tudo não passava de ilusão?

Ela não é abalada pela resposta dele. Sabia que o mesmo mentia pra se proteger. Então aproxima-se mais dele, ficando com seu corpo distante poucos centimetros do dele. E com a palma da sua mão toca suavemente a face dele.

O toque suave da pele dela na sua fez seu corpo estremecer. E ela sentiu quando isso aconteceu.

Cam: Não acredito em você... É claro que me ama... Por isso está assim... Irritado, triste, com os olhos inchados e bebendo... Está assim por que vou me afastar de você... Está assim por que vou ficar fora 3 anos... Está assim por me ama...

Ele tira a mão dela da sua pele e se afasta.

Chase: É tem razão... Não vou mais mentir... Te amo... Te amo há muito tempo... Mesmo antes de dormimos juntos... Mesmo antes de senti o cheiro e o gosto da sua pele... Mesmo antes de tê-la nos meus braços... Mas... Quando pensei em te dizer isso... Você me afastou... Fez nossa noite de amor parece uma aventura juvenil... Então me afastei... Com medo de perdê-la... Mas... Vi que fiz errado... Por que não adiantou pensar que um dia poderia tê-la... Vai embora... isso agora é impossivel... Te perdir

Cam: Sinto muito... Se lhe fiz sofrer... Se lhe faço sofrer... Mas você não me perdeu... Não me perderá... É apenas 3 anos...

Chase: 3 anos é o tempo que nos conhecemos... È muito tempo... Muita coisa pode mudar em três anos...

Cam: Se nos amamos realmente não... Podemos esperar...

É ele agora que se aproxima dela. Chase pegar delicadamente em suas mãos. E segura forte.

Chase: Fica... Não vai embora... Fica comigo!

Cameron larga as mãos dele e se afasta.

Cam: Não acredito que estou ouvindo isso de você... Se me ama realmente nunca me pediria isso... Nos conhecemos a 3 anos... Te amo e isso é fato... Mas... Fazer esse curso é tudo pelo qual sonhei minha vida inteira... Não me peça pra optar entre você ou ele...

Chase: Tem razão fui estúpido... Mas é que te amo... E estou desesperado pelo fato que vou te perder...

Cam: Já lhe disse que não vai me perder... Só se quiser... Você quer me perder?

Chase: Não... Claro que não...

Eles agora estavam bem próximos. Cameron cola seu corpo no dele e dar um forte abraço. Os dois fecham os olhos e nada dizem. Apenas escutam a respiração um do outro. Ficam assim durante alguns minutos até que ela resolve falar.

Cam: Acredita agora que te amo?

Chase: Também te amo...

Ele a abraça com muita força. Como se quisesse prendê-la pra sempre em seus braços. Ele permaneciam com os olhos fechados enquanto lentamente ia alisando as costas dela. Ela abre os olhos. E começa a olhar mais fixamente pra o corpo dele, vê as veias do pescoço dele pulsaram muito fortemente e uma lágrima escorrer pela sua face. Ela então com uma as mãos enxuga a lágrima fazendo-o despertar-se do momento.

Ele abre os olhos e depara-se com os delas encarando-o. Os doces lábios dela pediam pra ser beijados. Então lentamente vai encostado os seus no dela. Mas ela é mais rápida e o beija primeiro.

**Agimos certo sem querer  
Foi só o tempo que errou  
Vai ser difícil sem você  
Porque você está comigo  
O tempo todo...**

E quando vejo o mar  
Existe algo que diz:  
-Que a vida continua  
E se entregar é uma bobagem...

Cameron começa a sugar os lábios dele com ferocidade como se necessita-se deles pra sobreviver. Suas línguas se cruzavam nas suas cavidades bucais. Ficam durante algum tempo deliciando-se com o beijo, até que há necessidade de respirarem. E se afastam por um instante. Mas ela logo trata de beijá-lo novamente.

Os beijos vão ficando cada vez mais quentes e ardentes. Ele alisava suavemente seus longos cabelos descendo as mãos até a cintura fazendo-a suspirar a cada toque. Ela arranhava as costas nuas dele provocando nele desejos ardentes.

Ficam trocando beijos durante pouco tempo.

Cam: Te quero...

Chase: Não sei se é certo...

Cam: Mas nos amamos...

Chase: Eu sei... Mas tenho medo...

Cam: De que?

Chase: Que se arrependa...

Cam: Nunca... Não me arrependi da 1ª vez... Não vou me arrepender dessa...

Esse era o sinal que ele esperava. Começa então lentamente a desabotoar os botões da camisa dela enquanto sugava-lhe os lábios. Consegue tirar-la por completo. Deixando-a trajando um sutiã bege de renda. Chase enquanto a beijar mais e mais forte alisava os seios por cima do sutiã, então retira-o. E começa a sugar com a boca ambos dos seios.

Cam curtia o momento com os olhos fechados. Ele vai descendo até chegar na barriga a qual dar um tratamento especial. Beijava-a muito. Enquanto que com as mãos vai desabotoando o botão da calça e descendo o ziper. Empurra a calça até o joelho. Vai descendo e beija sua regiao mais sensivel por cima da calcinha depois vai para as longas pernas empurando a calça até embaixo.

Cameron agora trajava apenas uma calcinha pequena bege. Voltam a se beijarem com ferocidade. Enquanto o beijava ela vai lentamente descendo as mãos por dentro do short dele e percebe que o mesmo não trajava cueca, aumentando o tesão que sentia. Já ele alisava por dentro da calcinha sua região mais sensivel, dando bastante carinho as seus lábios internos.

Os dois estavam completamente excitados. Que nem perceberam quando uma forte chuva começou a cair no lado de fora. O mundo lá fora não existia pra eles. Apenas tinham um ao outro dentro daquele recinto. Se tocavam como se fosse a última vez que estariam juntos. Se tocavam de modo a guardar na lembraça cada segundo desse momento. Pra relembrarem durante os três longos anos que ficariam afastados.

Cameron encontrava-se de frente pra o sofá enquanto que ele de costas. Ela resolve fazê-lo sentar e dar um empurrão de leve. Ele senta-se. Cam ajoelha-se de frente pra ele. Encosta os ombros nos joelhos dele, e começam a se beijar. Ela vai descendo e começa a sugar o pescoço dele. Depois todo o peito. Como adorava esse peito lisinho quase sem pêlo nenhum. Desce pra a barriga.

E olha pra o short dele. O mesmo não escondia o tamanho do tesão dele. Ela olha pra ele e faz uma cara de safada. Ele gosta.

Com auxilio das mãos desce devagar o short. Até tirá-lo por completo. Então pode comprovar visualmente o tamanho do desejo que ele sentia por ela. Com as mãos começa a "dar carinho" especial a essa região dele, provocando nele milhões de sensações maravilhosas.

Cameron levanta-se e ele fica admirando cada centimetro do corpo dela. Ela fica mais próxima do sofá e senta-se nele. Encaixando seus corpos. Começa a movimentar-se lentamente enquanto o Chase acariciava seus seios e lábios. Vai aumentando o ritmo gradativamente. Contudo vai ficando cansada e vai diminuindo o ritmo.

Chase percebe e então começa a ditar o ritmo. Ela agradece com um beijo bastante quente o qual faz o tesão dele ir as alturas. Em alguns segundos já se movimentavam freneticamente.

Ele percebe o corpo dela se estremecer por completo e a beija. Ela havia alcançado seu climáx. Ainda beijando-a deita-a delicadamente e continua com o ritmo e logo também alcança seu climáx. Permanecem unidos e trocando beijos ardentes.

Pelo visto ainda não estavam completamente satisfeitos. A necessidade que tinham um do outro não cessava. A chuva que cai lá fora aumentava cada vez mais. E o calor dentro do apartamento também.

Chase continuava tocando levemente cada centimetro do corpo da sua amada enquanto retribuia cada beijo ardente que ela lhe dava.

Cam: Ai...

Chase: Te machuquei?

Cam: É esse sofa... A posição está machucando as minhas costas...

Chase: Vou te levar a um lugar melhor...

Com ela ainda encaixada nele. Ele levanta-se cuidadosamente e vai caminhando olhando fixadamente nos lindos olhos azuis dela. Ela abri um lindo sorriso. Ele retribui o sorriso. Fazendo o corpo dela se estremecer.

Logo chegam no quarto dele. Chase vai deitando o corpo dela suavemente. O calor estava insuportável então ele rapidamente desencaixa seus corpos. Pega o controle do ar-condicionado e liga.

Volta ao encontro dela. Antes de deita-se sobre ela. Fica ao lado dela alisando-a cuidadosamente.

Chase: Adoro a sua pele... O cheio dela é tão doce... O gosto também...

Cam: É o hidratante que uso...

Chase: É muito linda sabia...

Cam: Você também...

Chase: Não vai passar uma dia nesses 3 anos sem que me lembre dessa noite... E principalmente da sua pele...

Voltam-se a beija-se e em pouco tempo estavam satisfazendo seus desejos carnais. Ama-se intensamente durante toda a noite, até que a Cameron cae exausta no peito nu dele e adormece enquanto Chase lhe fazia cafuné. Ele demora a pegar no sono. Queria que o tempo parasse. Pra poder ficar mais tempo ao lado dela. Mas também é vencido pelo sono.

O dia amanhece em Princeton, os primeiros raios solares começam a iluminar a cidade.

Cameron desperta-se quando uns raios solares começam a iluminar seu rosto. A noite havia sido maravilhosa. Olha no relogio no criado-mudo dele, e já eram 7da manhã do sabádo. Tinha que sai rapidamente seu vôo sairia em poucas horas.

Levanta-se silenciosamente. Despedi-se dele seria muito doloroso. Vai até a sala e veste-se, entra em um quarto onde encontra um bloco e uma caneta e escreve algumas palavras. Retorna ao quarto dele põe o papel em cima do travesseiro ao lado dele. Fica ainda um tempo admirando-o dormir. Dar um beijo suave na testa dele.

_Até meu amor..._

E sae... Logo estava em casa onde arruma o restante que faltava.

Chase desperta-se e sente falta do peso dela no seu corpo. Ao abri os olhos percebe-se que a mesma não estava.

_Onde ela est__á? Foi embora sem se despedi?_

Vê um papel sobre o travesseiro ao lado e pega. Põe o mesmo contra a luz e começa a ler.

**Honey**

**Não conseguir te acordar pra me despedi. É muito doloroso.**

**Lembre-se que te amo.**

**Se ainda me amar e me quiser daqui a 3 anos continuamos de onde paramos.**

**Fazer amor com você é a melhor das sensações que experimentei na vida.**

**Beijos...**

**Te vejo em breve**

**Te amo muito**

**Sua sempre Allison Cameron**

Não foi possivel segurar as lágrimas que caiam na sua face. O inevitável aconteceu ela se foi.

_Também te amo... Até breve meu amor..._

Deitou-se novamente estava triste. Como era fim de semana não teria trabalho. Olhou no relogio eram 10 da manhã. O dias que viriam seriam muito longos.

**Já que você não está aqui  
O que posso fazer  
É cuidar de mim  
Quero ser feliz ao menos  
Lembra que o plano  
Era ficarmos bem...  
Ei,olha só o que eu achei:  
Cavalos-marinhos.**

Ela fecha sua última mala. E olha pra o apartamento. Os móveis estavam todos cobertos com leçois brancos. Passou na casa da vizinha, Dona Stuart, com quem deixou a chave, a mesma limparia sempre que pudesse a casa, assim seus móveis ficaram preservados.

Olhou no relogio 11 da manhã. Estava sentada na sua poltrona olhava a cidade atraves do vidro da janela. Em poucos segundos New Jersey foi ficando pequena até sumir do seu campo de visão.

_Até mais New Jersey... Até mais meu amor..._

**Sei que faço isso  
Pra esquecer  
Eu deixo a onda  
Me acertar  
E o vento vai levando  
Tudo embora...**

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**Notas**

O procedimento cirurgico que narrei é fruto da minha imaginação não existe.

A primeira musica dos refrões é Malandragem da Cassia Eller

A segunda musica dos refroões é Vento no Litoral do Renato Russo


	4. Cap 3 Revelações

**Capitulo 3: Revelações**

"**When I look into your eyes  
I can see a love restrained  
But darlin' when I hold you  
Don't you know I feel the same"**

Três anos se passaram. Exatamente 1095 dias, 26280 horas. Para alguns foras rapidamente. Para outros uma eternidade. Muitas pessoas nasceram no mundo, outras partiram. Desilusões e conquistas fizeram parte da vida das pessoas durante esse tempo.

A doutora Allison Cameron acabara de retorna a New Jersey. Era um fim de tarde de sábado. Uns poucos flocos de neves caiam pela cidade. Pessoas agasalhadas entravam e saiam em táxis em frente ao aeroporto.

Ela encontrava-se pensativa e admirando a paisagem. As árvores encontravam quase que sem folhas, uma brisa fria assoprava em seu rosto. Estava hipnotizada. De repente alguém tira a sua concentração. Começa a puxa a blusa que trajava.

Anne: Mamãe!

Cam: O que foi honey?

Anne: Istu!

Era sua filha, Anne Cameron, garota de 2 anos de idade, mas muito inteligente pra a idade que tinha, possuía os olhos azuis como o céu, e os cabelos loiros como o sol. A garota fora fruto da ultima noite que tivera com seu grande amor. A menina apontava para uns flocos de neves caídos sobre um táxi.

Cam: É neve filha...

Anne: Nivi?

Cam: Neve... É comum por aqui... Verás muito... É que lá em Cuba não tem...

Anne: Mamãe tou tu fômi...

Cam: Está com fome?

Anne: É...

Cam: Já vamos pra casa, lá preparo algo pra nós...

Anne: Oba...

Cameron segura com uma das mãos a mão da Anne e faz sinal pra um taxista, o qual pega as malas que estavam em um carinho e põe no táxi. Em poucos minutos estavam em Princeton. O táxi para de frente ao seu antigo apartamento.

_Que bom está de volta..._

"**'Cause nothin' lasts forever  
And we both know hearts can change  
And it's hard to hold a candle  
In the cold November rain"**

O porteiro quando a vê abre um sorriso. A ajuda com as malas e em pouco tempo ela e a Anne estavam em frente à porta da dona Stuart. Cameron respira fundo e bate na porta. Uma senhora logo abre a porta.

Dona Stuart: Allison!

Cam: Dona Stuart que saudade...

Trocam um abraço.

Dona Stuart: E esse anjinho? Não vai me dizer que é...

Cam: Minha filha...

Dona Stuart: Hum... Parece que Cuba deixou um fruto em você...

Cam: Na verdade ela foi concebida aqui mesmo...

Dona Stuart: Hum... Estava grávida quando partiu?

Cam: É... Mas só descobri uns meses depois...

Dona Stuart: Esse rostinho me é familiar... Hum... Ela parece demais com aquele médico gato que vi contigo no elevador uma vez...

Cam: A natureza é sábia... Ela é a cara do pai...

Dona Stuart: Ele sabe?

Cam: Não...

Dona Stuart: Escondeu dele que tinha uma filha?

Cam: Foi errado, mas tive minhas razões... Espero que ele me perdoe...

Dona Stuart: Vocês se amam... O amor supera tudo...

Cam: Espero que sim...

Dona Stuart abre a porta do apartamento. Anne é a primeira a entrar e já se joga no sofá. O apê estava bastante limpo e arrumado. Durante o tempo que a Cam esteve fora a Dona Stuart manteve-o limpo. Agradece a sua vizinha, e põe as malas em um canto na sala e se junta a Anne no sofá.

Anne: Mamãe quando o papai vem?

Cam: Honey... Lembra o que lhe disse? Seu pai é muito ocupado... Mas logo ele vem te ver...

Anne: Quero muito ver ele...

_Deus será que um dia irá me perdoar pelo que fiz? Mantive pai e filha separados durante todo esse tempo... Tudo bem que nunca escondi da Anne quem era seu pai... Mas... Com ele... Ela ainda não entende a gravidade da situação, espero que quando cresça e comece a entender me perdoe... Será que o nosso amor vai superar isso... Será que o Robert vai me perdoa por nunca te lhe dito que temos uma filha?_

Cameron estava angustiada. Há dias que não dormia bem. Há três anos quando descobriu que engravidou dele naquela noite tomou uma difícil decisão. Ocultar dele a existência da Anne. Ela era a essência da sua vida. Amadureceu com o seu nascimento. Acompanhar o desenvolvimento daquele pequeno ser que saiu de dentro dela foi uma sensação única, e o privou disso. Mas sua carreira também era importante, e naquele momento optou por ela.

Quando o curso terminou e começou a preparação pra o retorno a Princeton. O fantasma do passado começou a atormentá-la. Sua decisão pode ter custado a sua felicidade. Pode ter perdido pra sempre o amor dele. E isso doía muito. Nunca se esqueceu dele durante todo esse tempo. E a Anne a fazia lembrar dele a todo tempo. A menina se parecia não só fisicamente, mas tinha até as mesmas manias. Como por sempre os cabelos atrás da orelha.

Às vezes à noite quando ia colocá-la pra dormir. Falava sobre ele pra ela. O pouco que sabia sobre a sua vida ia contando pra sua filha. A garota sonhava em conhecer o pai. Ensaio diversas vezes como contar pra o Chase sobre a existência dela. Pegou o telefone inúmeras vezes pra ligar e contar, mas sempre desistia. Agora não tinha mais pra onde correr. Sua felicidade estava em jogo. Teria que revelar o segredo que ocultou dele por todo esse tempo.

"**We've been through this auch a long long time  
Just tryin' to kill the pain  
But lovers always come and lovers always go  
An no one's really sure who's lettin' go today  
Walking away"**

Anne: Mamãe... Tou tu fômi...

Cam: Já tinha me esquecido... Sorte que liguei ontem pra Dona Stuart e pedi pra ela comprar umas coisinhas básicas... Amanhã vamos ao mercado e compramos mais... Vou fazer uma coisa gostosa pra nós...

Anne: Chotolate...

Cam: Se comer toda a comida te dou um chocolate depois...

Anne: Não... Quero cume chotolate...

Cam: Honey... Deixa de ser malcriada... Vou pro um desenho pra ti...

Cam abre uma das malas e tira de lá o desenho Ariel. E coloca no DVD da sala. Anne deita a cabeça em um travesseiro colocado pela mãe no sofá e fica assistindo o desenho, enquanto que a Cam prepara uma macarronada rápida.

As duas comem a refeição. A Anne já sabia comer sozinha, com dificuldade, mas não deixava a mãe ajudá-la, essa teimosia herdou da Cameron. A qual ria sempre que isso acontecia. Estava pagando com a Anne o que tinha feito a mãe sofrer quando era criança. Praga de mãe realmente funciona.

"**If we could take the time  
to lay it on the line  
I could rest my head  
Just knowin' that you were mine  
All mine  
So if you want to love me  
then darlin' don't refrain  
Or I'll just end up walkin'  
In the cold November rain****"**

Após a refeição sentou no sofá onde assistiu a Ariel juntamente com a filha. Fazia cafuné na menina, a qual acabou pegando no sono. A pegou no colo com cuidado e a levou pra sua cama. Teria que comprar uma cama de solteiro pra pô no quarto que fazia de biblioteca, o qual teria que transformar no quarto da Anne. A cobriu com um lençol.

Aproveitou pra tomar um bom banho quente. Encheu a banheira e ficou tentando relaxar. Mas ele não saia da sua cabeça. Há dias que não pregava o olho direito. Não podia adiar mais. Iria ter a conversa mais seria da sua vida e seria nessa noite.

Saiu da banheira e tirou o excesso do sabão no chuveiro. Vestiu uma roupa quente, fazia muito frio lá fora. Interfonou pra o apê da Dona Stuart e pediu pra que ela cuidasse umas horas da Anne enquanto ia tentar resolver sua vida.

Ficou uns minutos dentro do carro. Enquanto a neve cai sobre o automóvel. Olhava pra o edifício que ele morava. Tentava ensaiar uma desculpa. Mas sabia que não existia nenhuma que pudesse justificar o que fez. Respirou fundo, rezou e pediu a Deus que a ajudasse. Saiu do carro e caminhou em direção ao edifício.

"**Do you need some time...on your own  
Do you need some time...all alone  
Everybody needs some time...  
on their own  
Don't you know you need some time...all alone"**

Robert Chase encontrava-se sentado na mesa da sala digitando um artigo em seu laptop quando ouviu uma batida na porta.

Levantou-se e quando abriu não acreditou no que estava vendo. Ficaram se olhando sem nada dizerem. Apenas curtiam o momento. Não se viam a 3 anos muita coisa mudou.

Chase encontrava-se magro, cabelos grande, não o cortava a 3 anos, a barba sem fazer, seu rosto mostrava o cansaço. Desde que ela partiu que havia se dedicado à medicina. Além de trabalhar com o House havia conseguido com a Cuddy a permissão de ajudar na emergência. Trabalhava às vezes 24 horas sem dormir. Tinha medo de deita-se, pois o sono não vinha, desde que ela se fora que sofria de insônia. Sem falar das outras enfermidades, no ano passado teve uma crise de gastrite grave e precisou ficar 1 semana afastado do trabalho. Nessa semana as horas pareciam que não passavam. Ficava a olhar uma foto que tinha dela e pra a carta. Amar doía. Amá-la machucava.

Cameron também havia mudado não eram só os longos cabelos loiros. Também estava magra e bonita. A maternidade havia feito bem a ela.

Cam: Hey...

Chase: Não é um sonho?

Cam: Só se tivermos tendo o mesmo sonho...

Chase: Pensei que só voltava na semana que vem...

Cam: Adiantei e vim antes, temos muito que conversar...

Chase: Senti muito a sua falta...

Cam: Não vai me convidar pra entrar?

Chase: Claro...

Ele se afastou da porta dando passagem a ela. A casa dele não parecia a mesma de 3 anos atrás. Estava meio desarrumada. Havia muitos livros de medicina sobre o sofá, alguns papéis sob a mesa, e o laptop ligado, ao lado uma xícara de café.

Cam: Vejo que está ocupado...

Chase: Estou terminando um artigo, mas pra você nunca estou ocupado...

Cam: Artigo?

Chase: Depois que se foi virou meio que um hobby... Tou escrevendo uns artigos baseando-se em uns casos antigos... Deixa minha mente ocupada... Mas... Não quero falar sobre isso... Nossa... Não sabe como estou feliz... Morri de saudade...

Chase a abraça com força. Ela não esperava, mas deixou ser abraçada. Sentia um alivio. Era bom está perto dele novamente. A distância serviu para comprovar o quanto o ama.

Ficam abraçados nada dizem. Ela sentia o coração dele bater com força. Ele ainda a ama. E isso trouxe um pouco de alivio ao seu coração confuso. Será que após ouvir o que ela veio lhe dizer ia continuar amando-a?

Ele se afasta um pouco e com uma das mãos toca suavemente os lábios dela, enquanto que com a outra alisava seus longos cabelos, agora loiros.

Chase: Pintou o cabelo?

Cam: Não... Apenas deixei-os com a cor natural...

Chase: Não sabia que era loira...

Cam: É, mas nos últimos anos de faculdade, comecei a pintá-los, resolvi agora usá-los na cor natural...

Chase: Realçou seus olhos... Ficou mais linda...

Cam: Também está mudado... Está deixando os cabelos e a barba crescer?

Chase: Não... É desleixo mesmo...

Cam: Mas mesmo assim continua lindo...

Ele encosta seus lábios no dela e trocam um beijo. Um beijo esperado a 3 anos. Começa suave, mas vai aumentando a intensidade. Devoram-se como se precisassem disso pra sobreviver. Sentiram falta um do outro. E agora estavam extravasando o desejo reprimido por todo esse tempo.

Chase começa a percorrer as costas dela por debaixo da camisa que ela trajava. Cameron sentiu um calor invadi o seu corpo. À vontade de tê-los nos braços era enorme, mas tinha vindo ali resolver uma coisa. Isso teria que ficar pra depois. Bem... Se tivesse um depois.

"**I know it's hard to keep an open heart  
When even friends seem out to harm you  
But if you could heal a broken heart  
Wouldn't time be out to charm you"**

Cameron afasta-se do beijo.

Chase: O que foi?

Cam: Precisamos conversar...

Chase: Aconteceu algo?

Cam: Sim...

Chase: Já sei... Tem outro cara na parada? Apaixonou-se por alguém lá?

Cam: Não é isso... Não tem ninguém... Não teve ninguém nesses últimos anos... Amo-te... E nada mudou...

Chase: Então? O que tem de errado? Também te amo... E te quero...

Cam: Mas... Tem uma coisa...

Chase: O que? Fala... Está me deixando com medo...

Cam: Aconteceu uma coisa... É uma coisa boa... Lembra daquela noite antes de viajar que transamos aqui nessa sala?

Chase: Como podia esquecer... Lembrou de cada detalhe... Os quais fiquei revivendo durante esses tempo que esteve fora...

Cam: Estávamos tão envolvidos... Queríamos tanto um ao outro... Quem nem pensávamos...

Chase: Nessa hora não se pensa... Apenas aproveita-se e curtisse o momento...

Cam: Mas às vezes isso pode trazer conseqüências...

Chase: O que está querendo dizer?

Chase que estava em pé sentou-se no sofá. Cameron continuou em pé de frente pra ele.

Cam: Naquela noite você me fecundou... Ou seja,... Engravidei...

Chase: O que está dizendo?

Cam: Temos uma filha...

Chase: Como? Não posso acreditar...

Cam: Sei que agi errado...

Chase: Agi errado?... Como pode ter escondido isso de mim!

Chase se levanta do sofá e fica olhando fixamente nos olhos da Cam. Nos olhos dele era visível a raiva, a decepção.

Cam: Entenda...

Chase: Ah entender... O que? Que escondeu de mim que tenho uma filha... Quantos anos ela tem?2? Ah... O que quer? Que lhe abrace e diga... Que lindo?

Cam: Não precisa gritar!

Chase: Grito sim... Estou na minha casa... Faço o que quiser... Não tem moral pra nada... Você... Droga...

Chase bate com força a mãe na parede... Umas lágrimas escorrem na face da Cameron.

Chase: Como foi capaz de fazer isso? Odeia-me tanto assim?

Cam: Não foi por isso... Sabe muito bem... Fiz o que fiz porque sabia que se lhe contasse ia atrás da gente... Não podia deixar que estragasse a sua carreira... Sei o quanto é importante pra você trabalhar pra o House... E não deixaria escapar a chance que tive...

Chase: Sabe... Não sou como você... Não dou tanto valor a minha carreira... Preocupo-me com quem amo... Largaria tudo pra ficar com vocês duas lá... Não sou egocêntrico diferente de você... Só pensa em você mesma... Não ama ninguém... Só ama a si mesma...

Cam: Robert...

Chase: Não tenho nada mais pra falar com você... Acho melhor ir embora...

Cam: Vou... Conversamos depois quando estiver mais calmo...

Chase nada diz, vira-se a deixando falando sozinha. Fica olhando pra o nada. Seu coração doía demais. A amava, mas ela havia escondido dele algo muito importante. Que tipo de mulher faria isso?

Cameron enxuga as lágrimas, e vai em direção a porta, antes de sair diz uma última coisa.

Cam: Anne... O nome dela é Anne... E pode me odiar, mas ela não tem culpa... Ela sabe quem você é... E está ansiosa pra lhe conhecer... Lembre-se disso... Ela não tem culpa...

Cameron sae batendo a porta. Ele dar uns socos na parede. E depois lágrimas escorrem pela sua face. Estava decepcionado, machucado. Seu coração despedaçado.

"**Sometimes I need some time...on my  
own  
Sometimes I need some time...all alone  
Everybody needs some time...  
on their own  
Don't you know you need some time...all alone"**

Cameron abre a porta do seu apartamento. A Dona Stuart assistia um programa de culinária da televisão. Jogou as chaves da casa em cima da cômoda de entrada juntamente com sua bolsa. E não parava de chorar. Precisava extravasar a tristeza que sentia. Sabia que esse dia chegaria. Fez uma escolha e sabia que a mesma podia prejudicar sua felicidade, agora teria que viver com isso.

Dona Stuart nota a situação. Cameron estava muito agitada, triste, arrasada. A vizinha se aproxima e como boa amiga que é começa a tentar confortá-la.

Cam: Eu o perdi...

Dona Stuart: Sabia que podia acontecer...

Cam: Ele tem razão... Não tenho coração... Só amo a mim mesma...

Dona Stuart: Isso não é verdade... Vi como lidar com sua filha... É uma boa mãe... Uma ótima médica... Uma excelente pessoa... Mas fez uma escolha errada... Ele está confuso... O tempo vai curar as mágoas...

Cam: Pode ser... Mas nosso amor pode não resistir...

Dona Stuart: Tenha fé filha... Tenho que ir agora... Mas se precisar de alguma coisa é só chamar...

Cam: Obrigada por tudo...

Dona Stuart volta pra seu apartamento. Cameron veste uma roupa mais leve e deita-se na cama. Fica um tempo alisando os fios loiros da Anne. Não contém o choro. As lágrimas agora caiam com mais intensidade. Com o tempo é vencida pelo sono e adormece.

Algumas horas se passam. Cam é despertada do sono por uma batida na porta.

_Quem será?_

Levanta-se e vai até a porta. E se espanta quando o vê.

"**And when your fears subside  
And shadows still remain  
I know that you can love me  
When there's no one left to blame  
So never mind the darkness  
We still can find a way  
'Cause nothin' lasts forever  
Even cold November rain"**

Cam: Chase! O que faz aqui?

Chase: Desculpa por ter gritado com você daquele jeito... Precisamos conversar...

Cam: Claro... Temos mesmo... Entre...

Cameron dar espaço pra ele entrar. Fecha a porta. Chase já tinha estado algumas vezes naquele espaço. A última fora no dia que se amaram pela primeira vez. As coisas continuavam do mesmo jeito. Nem parecia que já havia se passado quase 4 anos.

Cam: Senta-se...

Ela aponta pra um dos sofás. Ele senta.

Chase: Bem... Pensei em tudo que me disse... Não vou mentir e dizer que está tudo bem... Não está... Enganou-me... Privou-me de conhecer minha filha... Tudo bem sumir por 3 anos... Não ligar pra dar um endereço... Um telefonema se quer... Isso entendo... Mas... Esconder que estava grávida... Esconder que teve uma filha minha... Caramba... Nunca pensei que ia dizer isso... Mas estou muito decepcionado com você...

Cameron escutava tudo. Estava sentada no outro sofá. De frente pra ele. Por mais que as palavras dele doem-se. Tinha razão. Ficou calada apenas escutando tudo.

Chase: Meu coração está ferido... Não sei se meu amor por você vai resistir a isso... Não sei se meu amor supera isso... Mas... Uma coisa tem razão... Ela não tem culpa... O erro foi seu... Não dela... Por isso... Vim aqui agora... Precisava desabafa e dizer... Que quero muito passar o resto dos meus dias com minha filha... Acompanhar o desenvolvimento dela a partir de hoje... Já perdi muito...

Cam: Sinto muito... Agi errado... E estou pagando por isso... Amo-te demais... Sofri durante esse tempo que estive longe... Mas... Sei que está decepcionado comigo... Mas tenho esperança que essa magoa passe e que juntos possamos criá-la... Já te privei dos primeiros anos dela... Jamais de privaria disso de novo...

Chase: Como aconteceu? Quando descobriu que estava grávida?

Cam: Já estava há dois meses em Cuba... Comia demais, mas não pensei que fosse gravidez... Nunca havia transado sem prevenção... Nem lembrava que aquela noite não nos prevenimos... Um certo dia estava saído do curso quando desmaiei... Uma outra médica me ajudou... Fui pra o hospital onde me fizeram uns exames... Estava grávida... Não foi fácil continua o curso grávida... Mas consegui ter a Anne e cuidar dela... E terminar o curso com a melhor média já vista por lá...

Chase: É... Conseguiu o que queria... E Anne é um nome muito bonito...

Cam: Anne é um nome que sempre gostei... Quando criança dizia que quando tivesse uma filha se chamaria Anne...

Chase: Faço questão de registrá-la... Quero que tenha meu sobrenome...

Cam: Sei que faz... Claro que terá...

A conversa deles é interrompida pela chegada da Anne na sala. A garota despertou-se e quando não viu a mãe na cama, saiu chorosa a sua procura. Carregava no colo sua oncinha de estimação.

Anne: Mamãe...

Quando ouviu a voz da filha Chase congelou. Uma onda de medo invadiu o seu corpo. Não sabia se estava preparado pra ser pai. A noticia o pegou de supresa. Geralmente os homens tem 9 meses pra se acostumarem com a idéia. Ele não tinha esse tempo.

Cam ao ouvi a voz chorosa da Anne. Levantou rapidamente. E seu instinto materno a fez ia logo na sua direção. Nem lembrou do Chase.

Cam: Calma meu anjo... Mamãe tá aqui...

Cam se ajoelha e abraça a filha carinhosamente, dando-lhe um beijo na testa.

Anne: Tava tu mêdu...

Cam: Agora já passou...

Após o susto. Cam lembra-se do Chase. E resolve finalmente apresentar um ao outro. Agora que seu segredo fora revelado não tinha pra onde correr. O momento que tanto mentalizou se tornaria realidade.

Cam: Filha... Tem uma pessoa que quero lhe apresentar...

Ao ouvi a Cameron dizer isso. Chase se levanta.

Cameron levanta-se. Pai e filha ficam frente a frente pela primeira fez. Chase se encanta, sua boca fica seca, as palavras somem, não consegue dizer nada. Anne logo o reconhecer e corre na sua direção. Deixa cai sua oncinha no chão. E abraça as pernas do Chase com força.

Anne: Papai!

"**Don't ya think that you need somebody  
Don't ya think that you need someone   
Everybody needs somebody  
You're not the only one  
You're not the only one"**

**TBC**

**XXXXXXX**

Notas:

Os refrões espalhados pelo cap é da música November Rain do Guns N'Roses... Adoro essa música... e o Clipe é lindo...

Quero novamente agradecer a umas pessoas:

**Mona: Valeu amiga pelas cobranças... Sei que tou demorando de atualizar, mas é que tou tendo que estudar...**

**Lála: Valeu pentelha...hahaha... E a gostou do nome Anne... Ahuahu... Descobriu o segredo né?**

**Láis: Amiga valeu pela força... E pelo carinho...**

**Nayla: Estava certa?**

**Poli e Ligya: Obrigada girls...**

**Chris: Te adoro miga... Valeu por tudo**

**E obrigado a todos os outros que lêem a fic...**

Seguem abaixo a tradução de November Rain:

_Chuva De Novembro _

Quando olho dentro dos seus olhos  
Eu posso perceber um amor reprimido.  
Mas, querida, quando te abraço  
Você não entende que eu sinto o mesmo?

Porque nada dura para sempre,  
E nós dois sabemos que os sentimentos podem mudar.  
E é difícil segurar uma vela  
Na chuva fria de novembro.

Nós estamos nessa há tanto, tanto tempo  
Simplesmente tentando acabar com a dor.

Mas amores sempre vêm e amores sempre vão,  
Ninguém realmente tem certeza quem está abandonando, hoje.  
Indo embora.

Se nós pudessemos usar o tempo para ajeitar isso  
Eu poderia descansar minha cabeça.  
Simplesmente por saber que você era minha,  
Toda minha.

Assim se você quiser me amar  
Então, querida, não se contenha.  
Ou eu simplesmente terminarei andando  
Na chuva fria de novembro.

Você precisa de um tempo... por conta própria?  
Você precisa de um tempo... totalmente sozinha?  
Todos precisam de um tempo... por conta própria.   
Você não entende que precisa de um tempo... totalmente sozinha?

Eu sei que é difícil manter um coração aberto  
Quando mesmo os amigos parecem te prejudicar.  
Mas se você pudesse curar um coração partido,  
O tempo não pararia para te encantar?

Às vezes eu preciso de um tempo... por conta própria.  
Às vezes eu preciso de um tempo... totalmente sozinho.  
Todos precisam de um tempo... por conta própria.  
Você não entende que precisa de um tempo... totalmente sozinha?

E quando seus temores se acalmarem  
E as sombras ainda permanecerem,   
Eu sei que você poderá me amar  
Quando não sobrar ninguém para culpar.  
Então não se preocupe com a escuridão,  
Nós ainda podemos encontrar um caminho.  
Porque nada dura para sempre,  
Nem mesmo a chuva fria de novembro.  
Você não acha que precisa de alguém?  
Você não acha que precisa de alguém?  
Todos precisam de alguém.  
Você não é a única,  
Você não é a única.


	5. Cap 4 Convivencia

**Capitulo 4: Convivência**

"**Eu quero ficar perto de tudo o que eu acho certo**

Até o dia em que eu mudar de opinião

A minha experiência, meu pacto com a ciência

Meu conhecimento é minha distração"

Chase suava frio. As pequeninas mãos da sua filha apertavam com força seus joelhos. Em seu ouvido a vozinha dela dizendo: papai! Ainda ecoava. Nunca pensou que pudesse sentir tanta felicidade em um único momento. As lágrimas escorriam timidamente pela sua face.

Finalmente tem forças para se abaixar e sem nada dizer abraça pela primeira vez sua primogênita. Fazia poucas horas que tivera a noticia sobre a existência dela, mas a amava como se a conhece desde o nascimento. Quando a olhou naquele instante teve certeza que nascera pra ser pai.

Então consegue pronunciar suas primeiras palavras pra ela.

Chase: Hey... Como está filha?

_Filha... Ela é minha filha!_

Anne: Sem soninho... Mamãe! não quê durmi... Quelo ficá com o papai...

Cameron que estava imóvel. E muito emocionada. Enxuga as lágrimas.

Cam: Pode ficar um pouco com seu pai... Mas só um pouco viu mocinha?

Anne: Obâ...

Chase a carrega nos braços e juntos sentam no sofá. Anne começa a falar umas coisas, meio emboladas, Chase só ri e beija a filha. Alisava cuidadosamente a franja loira dela.

Cameron continua em pé. Observava a cena emocionada. Uma tristeza invade seu coração. Culpava-se por ter impedido que essa cena acontecesse antes. Separou pai e filha. Não permitiu que os dois convivessem juntos. E isso não podia se perdoa. Entendia a raiva que o Chase agora sentia dela. Sua alma estava mais leve, acabara de tirar um peso das suas costas. Havia finalmente feito a coisa certa.

"**Coisas que eu sei**

Eu adivinho sem ninguém ter me contado

Coisas que eu sei

O meu rádio-relógio mostra o tempo errado... aperte o 'Play'"

Aproxima-se dos dois.

Anne: Mamãe... Sentá ati tombem...

Chase olha pra a Cam. Havia um ar de felicidade nos olhos dele. Ele abre o sorriso que ela tanto ama.

Chase: É Cam... Senta aqui...

Cameron senta-se de modo que a Anne fica entre os pais.

Chase: Ela tem os olhos da minha mãe... O olhar dela me lembra minha mãe...

Cam: Ela quase que não tem nada meu... Ela é sua cópia fiel...

Chase: Ela tem seus lábios...

Anne: Papai... Sisti Aliel?

Cam: Ela quer ver Ariel...

Chase: Ariel não é aquela sereia?

Cam: Ela mesma... A Anne adora... Esse DVD aqui já viu mil vezes, não agüento mais... Mas ela adora...

Chase: Vejo sim...

Anne: Obâ...

Cameron levanta-se e põe o DVD de Ariel. Anne deita no colo do Chase que começa a alisa seus longos cabelos loiros.

Cam: Vou fazer um Nescau pra ela... Você quer alguma coisa?

Chase: Aceito o Nescau...

Cameron vai até a cozinha e começa a preparar o Nescau. Mas sem tirar os olhos da sala. A imagem do Chase e da sua filha juntos vendo tv enchia seu coração de alegria. O Nescau fica pronto. Ela vai em direção ao sofá levando dois copos, sendo um de bichinho.

Cam: Filha... Seu Nescau...

Anne: Quelo na mamadela...

Cam: Anne... Já disse que está grandinha...

Chase: É filha... Por que não toma no copo... Tão lindo ele...

Anne: Tá...

Anne pega o copo da mão da Cam e começa a tomar.

Cam: Conseguiu em poucos segundos o que venho tentando há algum tempo...

Chase: É só falar com jeitinho...

Cam: Seu Nescau...

Chase começa a tomar o Nescau e estranha algo.

Chase: Gosto diferente...

Cam: Ah é o leite... É de soja... A Anne tem alergia a leite, o único que ela se dar bem é o de soja... Estou tão acostumada que nem noto mais a diferença...

Chase: Nossa... Vou ter que me interar sobre essas coisas...

Cam: Não tem muita coisa...

Anne: Mamãe... Tabei...

Anne entrega o copo a Cam e Chase o dele, ela volta pra a cozinha e os dois continuam se divertindo vendo o DVD.

Alguns minutos se passam. E Anne ainda estava acordada deitada no colo do pai.

Cam: Filha... Já é madrugada... Hora de você está na cama... Despede-se do seu pai...

Anne: Naum... Quelo fica com o papai...

Chase: Filha... Sua mãe está certa... Amanhã a gente se diverte...

Anne: Memo?

Chase: Amanhã te levo pra passear...

Anne: Obâ...

Cam: Vamos pra cama...

Cameron carrega a filha nos braços.

Anne: Mamãe... O papai pudi ler a histurinha?

Cam: Se ele puder...

Chase: Claro que posso...

Cameron segue com a filha carregada juntamente com o Chase, e a põe na cama.

Cam: Deita ai com ela... Estou na sala... Qualquer coisa é só falar...

Chase: Cameron...

Cam: Sim...

Cam: Obrigado por isso...

Cam: Não faço mais do que minha obrigação... O que já devia ter feito há muito tempo...

Cameron sae e fica na sala vendo TV. Chase deita ao lado da filha e começa a ler a historinha da Cinderela. Em pouco tempo a Anne já dormia como um anjinho. Ele fica um tempo admirando-a. Ela era linda, fofa, e sua filha. Havia acordado hoje um homem normal, e iria dormir pai.

"**Eu gosto do meu quarto, do meu desarrumado**

Ninguém sabe mexer na minha confusão

É o meu ponto de vista, não aceito turistas

Meu mundo tá fechado pra visitação"

Está ali naquele quarto lhe trazia lembranças maravilhosas. Lembrava perfeitamente da noite que a teve nos braços naquele recinto. Haviam se amado loucamente. E agora estava deitada ali com sua filha. O fruto do amor deles. Era tudo um sonho? Não era realidade.

Levanta-se de modo não acordar a Anne e segue pra a sala.

Encontra a Cameron dormindo no sofá com a televisão ligada. Encosta-se ao sofá e fica admirando-a por uns minutos. Como a amava. Mesmo sentindo a raiva e a decepção por ela ter escondido sua filha durante todo esse tempo, seu amor não havia diminuído.

Sua beleza não havia mudado, continuava bela, mesmo com o passar do tempo. O cheiro que a pele macia dela exalava fazia seu corpo estremecer e seu coração palpitar. Como a desejava.

Pensou em acordá-la, mas ficou com pena. A mesma dormia tranqüilamente. Então a pegou nos braços e a levou pra a cama. Colocou-a ao lado da Anne. Ficou agora admirando a mulher que ama e sua filha. Elas são a coisa mais importante da vida dele nesse momento. Pena que não conseguia seguir em frente. A decepção que ela tinha lhe causado doía bastante.

_Eu a amo... Mas não acredito no amor dela por mim... Ela ama mais o trabalho do que a mim... A Anne é a única coisa que nos une agora..._

Encosta a porta do quarto, volta pra sala, desliga a televisão e segue pra seu apartamento.

"**Coisas que eu sei**

O medo mora perto das idéias loucas

Coisas que eu sei

Se eu for eu vou assim não vou trocar de roupa... é a minha lei"

Manhã de domingo em Princeton. Apesar da manhã fria um sol iluminava a cidade. A neve que caia durante alguns dias havia diminuído. O gelo que recobria os carros e as casas derretia. Seria um belo dia de sol raro nos invernos e nessa época do ano.

Chase desperta às 8 da manhã. Dormira pouco, mas diferentes dos últimos dias estava descansado, com o corpo relaxado e contente. Ter conhecido sua filha havia lhe dado uma nova razão pra viver. A Anne era a coisa mais importante da sua vida agora.

Antes de deitar tinha tido uma idéia. Como havia prometido a filha levá-la pra passear faria isso em grande estilo. Levantou-se da sua cama e espreguiçou-se um pouco. Pegou o telefone e discou.

Cameron é despertada pelo toque do telefone. Abre os olhos.

_O que estou fazendo na minha cama? Havia cochilado no sofá... Quem será no telefone?_

Ela puxa o telefone sem fio.

_Chase: Hey... Liguei pra vê se ainda funcionava... Desculpe se lhe acordei..._

_Cam: Hey... Só estou um pouco confusa... Não lembro de ter vindo pra cama ontem..._

_Chase: Dormia no sofá, não quis lhe acordar, lhe levei pra cama, desculpa-me a invasão..._

_Cam: Tudo bem..._

_Chase: Liguei agora, pra dizer que quero levar a Anne pra passear... Passar o dia fora... Pensei em levá-la ao Central Park... Essa época do ano NY fica muito linda... _

_Cam: Ótima idéia... Vou arrumá-la... Pode passar aqui e pegá-la..._

_Chase: Quem ir conosco?_

_Cam: Não vou atrapalhar?_

_Chase: Você é a mãe dela... Ela não me conhece muito ainda... É bom ter você por perto... Caso aconteça algo..._

_Cam: Tudo bem... Passe daqui a 30 minutos... Estaremos prontas..._

Cameron desliga o telefone seguido dele. Começa a acordar a Anne com carinho. Logo a menina abre os olhos.

Cam: Honey... Seu pai vai passar pra nos pegar... Vamos passear...

Anne: Obâ...

Cam: Vamos tomar um banho...

Cameron carrega a filha no colo e segue com ela pra o chuveiro. Tomam uma ducha juntas e em pouco tempo mãe e filha estão arrumadas. E comendo torradas com Nescau na cozinha, quando escutam uma batida na porta.

Anne: É o papai?...

Cam: Deve ser...

Cameron segue pra a porta e abre. Um Chase com os cabelos molhados e com um enorme sorriso entra. E é logo abraçado pela filha. Já estava se acostumando com as mãozinhas dela apertando com força seus joelhos. Abaixa e retribui o abraço, depois a carrega e dar um beijo nas duas bochechas. Depois a põe no chão e cumprimenta a Cameron com dois beijos no rosto.

Ao sentir os lábios suaves dele contra a sua pele sentiu um frio percorrer sua espinha. Ele também sentiu um frio quando tocou a pele dela. Será que conseguiriam resistir mais ao desejo que sentiam?

"**Eu corto os meus dobrados**

Acerto os meus pecados

Ninguém pergunta mais... depois que eu já paguei

Eu vejo o filme em pausas

Eu imagino casas

Depois eu já nem lembro do que eu desenhei"

Cam: Toma café conosco?

Chase: Claro...

Chase senta-se na no banco ao lado da Anne, a qual ficava no meio dos pais.

Cam: Agora é Nescau novamente... Tenho que fazer compras...

Chase: Tudo bem... Estou me acostumando com o leite de Soja...

Cam põe um pouco de Nescau em um copo pra o Chase e servi algumas torradas. Ele aceita com um sorriso no rosto.

_Céus... Esse sorriso... Como o amo..._

Chase: Anne... Preparada pra conhecer NY?

Cam: Ele nem sabe o que é NY Chase...

Chase: Papai vai te levar pra conhecer um lugar lindo...

Anne: É... bunitu memo?

Cam: É filha...

Eles terminam de tomar o café. Chase pega das mãos da Cam uma sacola com coisas da Anne, e os três seguem para o elevador.

Enquanto esperava o elevador, Dona Stuart se aproxima deles.

Dona Stuart: Bom dia!

Cam: Bom dia Dona Stuart...

Anne: Meu papai...

Dona Stuart: É... Prazer...

Chase: Prazer...

Dona Stuart: Tenham um bom dia...

Cam: Obrigada...

Os três entram no elevador. Dona Stuart pisca pra a Cam, a qual abre um sorriso.

Em pouco tempo estavam a caminho da estação do metrô de New Jersey. A Cameron ia no banco de trás com a Anne, enquanto o Chase dirigia, durante todo o percurso ele olhava pelo retrovisor para as duas. Sentia-se feliz e realizado. Um homem de família.

Chegam na estação ferroviária de New Jersey. Chase estaciona o carro, pega a sacola da Anne enquanto que ela vai no colo da mãe. Ele pega a ficha do estacionamento e segue para o guichê. A Anne não pagava passagem, então ele compra duas. Embarcam no metrô. O mesmo encontrava-se cheio. Muitos moradores de New Jersey passavam o domingo em NY passeando ou fazendo compras. Então Cameron senta-se com a Anne no colo e com a sacola. E Chase fica de pé de frente pra elas. Durante todo o percurso a garota fica falando coisas emboladas arrancando sorrisos da Cam e do Chase. Mas os dois não tiravam os olhos um do outro. Quando seus olhos se encontravam disfarçavam. Mas quando um não estava olhando não tiravam os olhos e ficavam com cara de apaixonado.

Em poucos minutos chegam a _Grand Central Terminal_, a maior e uma das mais famosas estações de metrô de NY, desembarcam. Chase agora levava a filha no colo, e logo estavam nas ruas de NY.

Cam: Nossa! Faz tempo que tive aqui...

Chase: Semana retrasada estiver aqui... Vim arrombar o apartamento de um dos nossos pacientes...

Cam: O House pelo visto ainda continua com seus métodos anti- profissionais...

Chase: Aquele ali só fez piorar... Vai ver amanhã...

Cam: Onde vamos agora?

Chase: Prefere ir logo pra o Central Park ou dar uma volta e irmos na estátua da liberdade?

Cam: Vamos na estátua a Anne vai adorar...

Chase: Vocês que mandam...

Chase põe a mão chamando um táxi. E em pouco tempo estavam no Porto de New York. Pegam uma balsa e logo estão na Ilha da Liberdade onde estava localizada a estátua.

Havia muitos turistas junto com eles. Os três juntos demonstrava ser uma familia bonita e feliz. Chase carregando a filha do colo, e Cam a sacola ao lado. Os três com lindos sorrisos nos lábios. A felicidade era evidente.

Anne: Gandão...

Chase: É filha...

Cam: Tem aproximadamente 46,50 m...

Chase: Nossa! Com sabe dessas coisas?

Cam: Sou uma mulher informada...

Chase: Hum...

Cam: Já estive aqui...

Chase: Ah tá explicado... O que a senhorita lembra?

Cam: Sei que a estátua foi um presente dos francesses pra os americanos em homenagem a vitoria deles sobre os ingleses em uma batalha...

Chase: Um presente de Napoleão III aos EUA após a vitoria contra os ingleses...

Cam: Olha quem estava escondendo o jogo...

Chase: Também já estive aqui...

Cam: Vamos subir?

Chase: Claro...

Os três juntamente com outros turistas sobem 167 degraus da entrada até o pedestal e depois mais 168 degraus até a cabeça e 54 degraus até a tocha. Na tocha ficam admirando a vista da ilha de Manhattan. Anne estava maravilhada com a vista assim como os dois jovens médicos.

Chase timidamente e instintivamente abraça as duas por trás. Cameron segurava a filha quando sente os braços dele em torno do seu tronco. Um frio percorre seu corpo. Nada diz fica só curtindo o momento. São interrompidos pelo guia. Chase quando percebe o que tinha feito abre um sorriso timido, ela retribuiu o sorriso. E descem as escadas voltando para a balsa. Retornam ao porto de NY.

Chase: Como já passa do meio-dia tava pensando em irmos almoçar... O que acha?

Cam: Ótima ideia... Jajá a Anne vai começa a reclamar...

Chase: Acho que ela puxou isso da mãe...

Cam: Sempre é assim...As coisas boas puxam dos pais as ruins das mães... Mas realmente é teimosa que nem eu...

Chase: Duas Cameron... Tou ferrado...

_Adoro quando ele fala de nós... Se refere a mim na sua vida... Será que ele está aos poucos me perdoando?_

_Puxa vida... Não devia ter feito esse comentário... Fico parecendo um bobo apaixonado... Não posso perdoá-la ainda... Tenho medo de me doar novamente e ela me machuca mais uma vez..._

Os dois ficam um tempo em silêncio.

"**Coisas que eu sei**

Não guardo mais agendas no meu celular

Coisas que eu sei

Eu compro aparelhos que eu não sei usar... eu já comprei"

Anne: Tou tu fomi!!!

Cam: Hahaha... Viu... Já começou...

Chase: Vamos pra a Times Square... Lá tem uns bons restaurantes...

Pegam um táxi e em poucos minutos chegam a Times Square.

Chase: Tem preferência por comida? Aqui tem de tudo... De comida Japonesa a Brasileira...

Cam: Tem que ser comida que não leve leite...A Anne tem intolerância a Lactose... Só pode tomar leite de soja...

Chase: Então vai ser comida asiática... Sabia que a população adulta asiática quase toda tem esse problema de intolerância a lactose?

Cam: Hum... Não... É uma doença genética... Pode ser explicado por causa disso...

Chase: Quem tem esse problema na sua familia? Na minha não tem...

Cam: Minha mãe... Eu não tive, mas a Anne nasceu com isso, nem tomou leite materno... Tem que comer poucos derivados de leite... Até evito dar a ela...

Chase: Graças a evolução da medicina e da industria alimenticia... Esse problema hoje em dia não é tão ruim... Então vamos comer comida chinesa... Pode ser?

Cam: Claro...

Os três entram em um belissimo restaurante chinês. O qual tinha um arquitetura oriental. Todos os funcionários eram asiáticos. Um simpático chinês veio ao encontro deles. Sentaram em uma mesa perto de um parquinho infantil.

Cam: Nossa... Chase isso aqui é muito caro...

Chase: Deixa... É tudo por minha conta... Aceita tomar um vinho comigo?

Cam: Claro...

Ele pede um vinho. O garçom trás um vinho italiano, e os dois degustam, enquanto escolhem o cardapio. Pedem Yakissoba, Filé ao molho Curry, Yakimeshi e batata mandarim.

Começam a comer. Cameron põe um pouco num prato pra a Anne a qual tentar comer sem a ajuda dos pais, mas acaba desistindo e o pai e a mãe reversão no aviãozinho.

A refeição é regada a risadas. Os três se divertiam muito. Depois a Anne pede pra ir brincar no parquinho deixando-o os pais sozinhos.

Chase: Essa garota é um barato...

Cam: É... Me deixa de cabelo em pé...

Chase: Vamos ter um trabalhão...

Cam: Imagina quando chegar a adolescência...

Chase: Nem quero pensar... Um monte de marmajos dando em cima dela... Agarrando minha princesinha...

Cam: Ah... Mas você agarrou a filha dos outros...

Chase: Se me lembro bem... Você ma agarrou primeiro...

Cam: É...tem razão...

Chase: Caramba... Se a Anne puxar a você...

Cam: Teremos serios problemas...

Os dois começam a rir.

Chase: O dia ainda nem acabou e estou me divertindo como não me divirto há anos...

Cam: Nem eu...

"**As vezes dá preguiça**

Na areia movediça

Quanto mais eu mexo mais afundo em mim

Eu moro num cenário

Do lado imaginário

Eu entro e saio sempre quando to a fim"

A Anne retorna ofegante.

Cam: Filha está toda suada...

Chase: Bem... Melhor pedir a conta...

Anne: Papai... Vambo tá taza?

Chase: Não meu amor... Vamos pra um lindo parque...

Anne: Ae!

Chase paga a conta. Logo estavam de volta a Times Square. Passeam um pouco pela avenida iluminada por enormes propagandas. Passam pela frente da MTV.

Pegam novamente um táxi, e chegam no Central Park.

O Central Park estava já enfeitado para o Natal. As primeiras neves do ano já caiam, as arvorés quase não tinha mais folhas. Inúmeras pessoas se divertiam em uma pista de gelo. Outras andavam de bicicleta. Casais de namorados namoravam em uns bancos

Cam: Que lindo... Esse Park é maravilhoso... Bom lugar pra vim depois de um dia estressante no trabalho pra relaxar...

Chase: É mesmo... Quando era menor minha mãe sempre me levava pra andar de bicicleta no Green Park...

Os três se aproximam da pista de gelo.

Cam: Que patinar no gelo honey?

Anne: Quelo...

Cam: Vai conosco?

Chase: Não... Vão lá... Fico aqui observando...

Cam: Não sabe o que está perdendo...

Mãe e filha alugam uns patins e entram na pista. Cameron patinava muito bem. Desde pequena que adorava a modalidade. E estava a ensinar a filha. Patinava segurando a mãozinha da Anne. Que ria muito.

Chase observava tudo de longe. Com sorriso nos lábios. As duas sempre passava por perto e davam tchauzinho. Ele retribuia o gesto. As duas se aproximavam dele, o qual estava encostado na grade de proteção.

Cam: Hey... Deixa de frescura e vem patinar conosco... É muito bom...

Anne: Venna papai!...

Chase: Hum... Está bem...

Chase resolve entrar na farra. Aluga um patins. Na primeira tentativa pra patinar, cai logo de bunda. Arrancando risos da Cameron e da Anne. As duas se aproximam dele.

Cam: Vem que te seguro.

Cameron agora patinava lentamente levando os dois consigo. Logo o Chase pega o jeito e começa a patinar sozinho. Ficam assim por um tempo. Até que a Anne se cansa. E os pais saem da pista.

Chase agora aluga uma bicicleta. Começa a pedalar levando a Anne com ele. Cameron fica sentada em um banco vendo-os. Os dois passam por ela e dão tchauzinho.

O sol começa a sumir aos poucos. Como é normal nos invernos. Os dias são mais curtos.

Chase, Cameron e Anne andavam pelo Park. Anne começa a pedir colo. E Chase a carrega. Começa a coçar o olho e o nariz.

Cam: Ela está com sono...

Chase: É... Melhor irmos... Logo vai anoitecer.

Chase chama um táxi. E logo eles retornam ao _Grand Central Terminal. _Pegam um metrô de volta a New Jersey.

Quando chegam na estação de New Jersey. Chase vai buscar o carro. Cameron coloca a filha deitada no barco de trás e vai no banco do carona. Partem em direção a Princeton.

Chase: Adorei o passeio...

Cam: Também...

Chase: Podemos reperti-lo mais vezes...

Cam: A Anne está tão feliz...

Chase: Ela é tão linda... Tão fofa... A conheço a dois dias... E já a amo com todas as minhas forças...

Cam: Eu desde o momento que soube da existência dela... Quando a tiver pela primeira vez nos mesu braços... Foi a maior emoção que tive na vida...

Chegam em frente ao apartamento. Chase pega a Anne nos braços enquanto que a Cameron pega a sacola. Logo chegam no andar da Cameron. A qual abre a porta.

Chase: Ponho ela na sua cama?

Cam: Não... Vou acordá-la pra tomar um banho... Está muito suada...

Cameron pega a filha nos braços. E a acorda carinhosamente. Mas a menina começa a chorar e a reclamar. Mesmo assim é levada pra o banheiro. Onde toma um banho quente com ajuda de um chuverinho. Depois, Cameron veste nela uma roupa fresca. E a leva pra o quarto onde o Chase aguardava.

Chase: Bem... Vou indo... Esperei pra dar um beijo nela...

Anne: Quelo... O papai... Quelo... Quelo...

Anne corre em direção do pai chorosa e o abraça.

Cam: Anne... Venha filha! Deixa de mal criação...

Anne: Quelo o papai... Quelo o papai...

Chase: Deixa que ponho ela pra deitar...

Anne: Ae... O papai li histurinha...

Cam: Tudo bem... Vou fazer um café...

Cameron sae do quarto. Chase deita a Anne na cama e encosta ao lado. Abre o livro da Cinderela e começa a ler. Em poucos segundos a Anne adormece. Ele dar um beijo suave na testa da filha.

Chase: Boa noite... My Angel... Te amo...

E vai pra a sala. Cameron estava a preparar um café.

Cam: Aceita um café?

Chase: Hum... Aceito...

Cam: Vicio é vicio né?

Chase: Tomava muito café em Cuba?

Cam: Sim... O café de lá é muito bom... Esse é de lá...

Chase: Deixa que preparo... Afinal sou o garoto do café do House...

Cam: Hum... Acho que amanhã... O posto volta a ser meu...

Chase: Vamos ter que disputar-lo a tapa...

Cam: Ah tá... Hahaha

Chase: Hahaha

Cameron dar espaço pra ele preparar o café. Logo um cheiro delicioso invadi o espaço. O café estava pronto. Chase serve um copo pra a Cam a qual estava encostada na geladeira. Os dois ficam se olhando fixamente enquanto bebiam o café. Um de frente pra o outro.

Chase: É bom mesmo esse café...

Cam: Delicioso...

Continuam se olhando fixamente.

_Preciso saber se ele ainda me ama... _

Cameron se aproxima dele, o qual vai recuando até encosta no balção que separava a cozinha da sala. Ela põe o copo no balção. Enquanto faz esse gesto encosta bem o seu corpo no dele.

Chase suava frio. Ela estava perto demais.

_Não faz isso... Não sei se resisto... Como ela é linda...__ A amo tanto..._

Cam: Sabe... Adoro seus olhos... Os olhos da Anne me lembrava os seus...

Cameron fica com seu corpo colado no dele. A respiração ofegante dela fazia a pele dele suar. O coração dele palpitava. Desejava-a. Queria tê-las nos braços. A ama.

Quando os lábios estão quase se tocando.

Chase: Melhor eu ir embora...

Cam: Não vá...

Chase: Amanhã passo aqui e pego vocês...

Cam: É... Vou ter que levá-la pra o hospital... Até achar uma escola pra ela...

Chase: Cuidamos disso depois... Como está sem carro, pego vocês...

Cam: Já disse que não precisa ir...

Chase: Mas... Quero ir... Preciso ir...

Cam: Está com medo de mim?

Chase: Não... Medo de mim... Antes que faça o que quero fazer...

Cam: Então te vejo amanhã...

Chase: Passo aqui as 7:30...

Cam: Ok.. Boa noite...

Chase: Boa...

Cameron tentar mais um vez beijá-lo, mas ele se afasta. Ela se encosta no balção, e acompanha com um olhar ele indo em direção a porta.

_Definitivamente... Ele me ama... Ainda tenho chance..._

Com um sorriso nos lábios vai até o quarto. Toma uma ducha quente rápida. Veste uma camisola. E cae na cama ao lado da filha, cobrindo seus corpos com uma colcha quente.

Chase chega em casa pensativo.

_Por que ainda a amo? Mesmo depois te tudo o que fez... O dia hoje foi maravilhoso, por que a tinha ao meu lado e a Anne... __Devo perdoar-la? __Deus me ajude a tomar a maior decisão da minha vida..._

Toma uma ducha quente. Veste uma calça de moletom e deita na cama. Fica relembrado os momentos do dia. E adormece feliz.

"**Coisas que eu sei**

As noites ficam claras no raiar do dia

Coisas que eu sei

São coisas que antes eu somente não sabia... Agora eu sei"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Quero agradecer as minhas amigas que me apóiam a escrever cada dia mais.

As meninas do fórum Chameron e da Comunidade no orkut.

Mona, Lalá, Lais, Poli, Naiky, Ligya... Valeu por tudo...

Chris miga... te adoro...

**Os trechos espalhados são da música: Coisa que eu sei... cantanda pela a Danni Carlos... É mto linda... Adoro...**

**Ahuahu..sempre ponho comida chinesa nas minhas fics é por que adoro de montão...**

**Tudo que pus sobre a estátua da liberdade é verdadeira...**

**Pus NY..pq é meu sonho de consumo... e o Central Park é mto lindo...**

**Logo cap 5... o Cap final...**

**Espero que estejam gostado...**


	6. Cap 5 Redenção Parte I

**Capítulo 5 : Redenção Parte I**

"_**Eu era tão feliz  
E não sabia, amor  
Fiz tudo que eu quis  
Confesso a minha dor..."**_

Manhã de segunda-feira em Princeton. A neve cai firme na cidade. As pessoas saem para trabalhar agassalhadas. Um vento frio sobra derrubando o restante das folhagens das árvores.

Chase desperta assustado. Havia tido um pesadelo. No sonho um homem carregava sua filha ao colo ao lado da Cameron. Mesmo com o frio que fazia na cidade acordou bastante suado. Foi até o espelho no banheiro e lavou bem o rosto. Sabia que tinha sido um pesadelo. Voltou ao quarto e olhou o relogio, era exatamente 7 da manhã. Pegou uma toalha limpa no armário e caiu debaixo de uma ducha quente.

Vários pensamentos percorriam sua mente. Todos pensamentos felizes. Lembrava do domingo maravilhoso que tivera. Da noite em que havia engravidado a Cam. No quanto amava a Anne e ela. O tempo poderia curar as feridas que tinha ainda no coração? Torcia pra que sim. Queria muito tê-la novamente nos braços. A amava demais.

Saiu do banheiro enrolado na toalha. Vestiu-se rapidamente. Faltava 5 minutos para as 7:30. Nem tomou café. Pegou as chaves e saiu. No caminho para a casa dela, passou numa cafeteria e comprou umas rosquinhas e café para os dois.

"_**E era tão real  
Que eu só fazia fantasia  
E não fazia mal..."**_

Ele percorria seu corpo com suas mãos suaves enquanto devorava seus doces lábios. Seu corpo tremia a cada toque. Seu coração palpitava. Seria dele novamente.

Cameron é despertada do sonho maravilhoso pelos pulos da Anne na cama. Sonhava que se amavam novamente. Era tudo tão real. Podia sentir a respiração ofegante dele no seu pescoço. O toque dos lábios dele na sua pele. Acordou totalmente suada e excitada. Há tempos que não tinha um sonho desses.

Abriu os olhos e deparou-se com os lindos olhos azuis dela.

Anne: Mamãe atoda!

Cam: Já acordei filha...

Cameron dar um abraço forte e um beijo na bochecha roxada dela. Pega o celular pra ver as horas.

Cam: Nossa... São 7:20... Daqui a pouco seu pai bate ai na porta... Já pra o banho mocinha...

Anne: O papa vem? Obâ...

Mãe e filha vão pra o banheiro. Anne era muito bagunceira no banho. Cameron tem um pouco de trabalho pra conseguir ensaboar-la. Quando estava enxugando-a. Escuta batidas na porta.

Anne: É o papai?

Cam: É ele...

Cameron enrola a Anne na sua toalha das princesas da Disney. E enrola-se em uma toalha branca. Não tinha conseguido tomar banho devido a bagunça que a filha fez, foi dificil dar banho nela nessa manhã.

Deixa a Anne em cima da sua cama e vai atender a porta.

"_**E agora é tanto amor  
Me abrace como foi  
Te adoro e você vem comigo  
Aonde quer que eu vôe..."**_

Chase carregava consigo uma sacola repleta de rosquinhas e dois copos de café. Quando a viu trajando apenas uma toalha na sua frente. Teve que controlar o nervosismo. Senão deixaria tudo cair no chão. Mas não conseguiu tirar os olhos dela. A vontade era de jogar tudo no chão e partir pra cima dela. E amá-la ali mesmo.

Cameron olhava fixamente pra ele. Notou o desconforto dele.

Cam: Bom dia!

Chase: Bom dia! Trouxe o café da manhã...

Cam: Desculpa... Mas me atrasei... Ainda vou tomar um banho...Pode por tudo em cima da mesa...

Chase: Ok... Precisa de ajuda?

_Ajuda? Bem... Vou tomar banho... Ele qu__er me ajudar a tomar banho?!_

_Nossa... Que pergunta imbecil... Ela deve está achando se perguntei se quer ajuda no banho_

Chase: É... Quis dizer se quer ajuda com a Anne...

Cam: Claro... Pode vesti-la lá no quarto enquanto tomo um ducha...

Chase: Ok...

Chase põe a sacola e os copos em cima da mesa e vai juntamente com ela até o quarto. Anne ao vê-lo abre um enorme sorriso.

Anne: Papai!

Chase: My angel...

Chase vai até ela. E dar um superabraço e um beijo na bochecha e na testa.

Cam: Naquela mala ali tem umas roupas... Pode pegar e vestir nela...

Chase: Mas... Que roupa devo vestir?

Cam: A Anne tem vontade propria... Qualquer uma que puser ela vai questionar e dizer que não quer... Pega uma blusinha branca com florzinha com uma sainha rosa... Ela adora essa roupa...

Chase: Põe fralda?

Cam: Chase ela já tem 2 anos... Sabe pedir pra ir ao banheiro... Não precisa... Põe apenas uma calcinha...Tem um saco cheia delas na mala... Pode por qualquer uma...

Chase: Ok...

Cam: Qualquer coisa pode gritar... Tou aki ao lado...

Cameron abre um sorriso e vai até o banheiro. Joga a toalha no chão e cai debaixo de uma ducha quente. Vê-lo havia aumentando a vontade de tê-lo. Como queria continuar dormindo. Pelo menos nos seus sonhos ele era dela. E se amavam loucamente. Tinha que diminui o desejo que estava sentindo naquele instante.

"_**E o que passou, calou  
E o que virá, dirá  
E só ao seu lado  
Seu telhado  
Me faz feliz de novo..."**_

Chase tentava vesti a filha. Se atrapalhava todo com a vestimenta. Anne se divertia com o pai desajeitado.

Chase: Está achando graça né?

Anne: Tá...

Chase: Pronto... Tá linda... Vou pendurar a toalha...

Cameron havia deixado a porta do banheiro aberta. Ele pendura a toalha da filha na porta. Da porta não dava pra enxegar o box do banheiro. Contudo a curiosidade e o desejo dele foi maior. Olhou para a filha que estava se divertido com o frasco do perfume. E entrou de ponta de pés no banheiro. Pra que sua presença não fosse notada. Se aproximou da pia de onde podia visualizar o box.

Cameron estava tão concentrada no banho que não notou a presença dele. Se ensaboava enquanto lembrava dos detalhes do sonho. Ele tocando suavemente sua pele. Sussurar o nome dele foi inevitável.

Cam: Chase...

Ele olhava fixamente a imagem a sua frente. A mulher que ama nua enquanto uma água percorria toda as extremidade do seu corpo. Ela encontrava-se de olhos fechado enquanto se saboava. Aquela visão fazia seu corpo estremecer. Como a desejava. Por que não conseguia esquecer o que ela havia feito? Por que não esquecia e a perdoava?

Quando escutou ela sussurar seu nome. Sentiu um calafrio. Que chegou a perder o equilibrio e seu braço tocou em um dos cremes que estavam sobre a pia. Fazendo um pequeno barulho. Saiu rapidamente. Sem deixar sem notado.

"_**O tempo vai passar  
E tudo vai entrar  
No jeito certo  
De nós dois..."**_

Cameron estava em exâtase quando ouve um pequeno barulho. Abre os olhos, mas não havia ninguem no recinto. Resolve acabar logo com o banho antes que se atrasasse.

Enrolava-se novamente na toalha e volta ao quarto. Onde Chase tentava pentear o cabelo da filha.

Cam: Deixa que faço isso...

Chase: Te esperamos lá na sala...

Cam: Vou trocar de roupa rapidamente e já encontro vocês lá... Há... Vocês por acaso entraram lá no banheiro?

Chase: Não... Por que?

Cam: Ouvi um barulho... Deve ter sido imaginação minha...

Chase: É deve ter sido...

_Ufa! Me safei dessa..._

Chase pega a Anne no colo. E caminha em direção a porta. Encosta a porta devagar de modo ainda visualizar por poucos segundo a Cam tirando a toalha e seu corpo totalmente nu.

_Nossa... Como a quero! Deus me ajude!_

"_**As coisas são assim  
E se será, será  
Prá ser sincero  
Meu remédio é  
Te amar, te amar..."**_

Resolve deixar os pensamentos maliciosos. Põe a Anne sentada no banco. E começa a preparar um Nescau pra ela. Abre a geladeira põe leite de soja num copo e um pouco do chocolate em pó. E esquenta no microondas.

Logo a Cameron chega na sala. Encontrava-se belissima. Ele não consegue tirar os olhos dela.

Cam: Vejo que preparou o Nescau dela...

Chase: Está muito linda!

Cam: Obrigada... Sabe senti falta dos seus elogios...

Chase: É mesmo? Bem... Trouxe rosquinhas e café pra nós... Pra a Anne fiz Nescau...

Cam: Ótimo... Senti falta também das rosquinhas... Hum... Vou preparar uma torrada com geleia pra a Anne...

Chase: Senta ai... O café hoje é por minha conta... Deixa que faço...

Cam: Certo... Você que manda...

Cam se senta ao lado da filha. Dar um beijo na testa dela. E começa a comer as rosquinhas com o café. Logo o Chase põe em um prato duas torradas com geleia. A Anne come rapidamente assim como seus pais.

Cam pentea os cabelos dela e escova seus dentes e os dela. Logo estavam todos no carro do Chase a caminho do hospital.

Chase: Preparada?

Cam: Estou...

Chase estaciona o carro. Pega a sacola da Anne. E a Cam carrega a filha nos braços. Seguem lado a lado. A Anne toda feliz olhava tudo ao seu redor.

Chegam na recepção. Todos olham para os jovens médicos. Algumas enfermeiras cumprimentam com a cabeça os dois. Entram no elevador.

Cam: Todos nos olhavam.

Chase: Relaxe... Logo acostumam... É que ficou muito tempo fora...

Cam: Não acho que foi isso... Foi pela Anne...

Chase: Ninguem tem nada a ver com isso Cam... Relaxe...

Anne deita a cabeça no ombro da mãe. A porta do elevador abre. Cameron respira fundo. E os dois lado a lado chegam na sala do House.

O doutor Gregory House conversava com o Foreman. Quando de repente cala a boca. Foreman então vira-se olhando pra trás e também não acredita no que ver.

Foreman: Cameron!

House: Quem é essa criança?

Cam: Anne... Minha filha...

Foreman & House: Filha!!

Anne que estava com o rosto virando pra trás. Levanta a cabeça.

House: Chase! Tinha uma filha com a Cameron e nunca comentou? Oh Garoto!... Comeu quietinho,né? Quem diria...

Chase: É minha filha... Mas não sabia dela... Soube a dois dias...

House: Quer dizer que a Cameron escondeu uma filha de você!? Nossa... Que maldade doutora!

Cam: Hey House! Bom te ver também... Mas não lhe dou o direito de ser meter num assunto pessoal... Isso é problema meu e do Chase...

House: Nossa... Vejo que continua a mesma... Bom saber... Mas... Só acho que o australiano aqui fez papel de bobo...

_Bobo? Já vi que vou virar piada aqui no hospital..._

Foreman: House! Isso é assunto dos dois... Vê se não se mete... hey... Prazer em te ver novamente... Posso conhecer essa princesa?

Cam: Claro... Honey... Esse é o Eric... Trabalha com o papai e a mamãe...

Anne: Tá mamãe...

Foreman: Hey... Princesa como é seu nome?

Anne: Anni!

Foreman: Anne... Que nome lindo...

House olhava atentamente pra a menina. A qual passa a encará-lo também.

Anne: Mamãe i atêle?

Cam: O House?

Cameron aponta pra o House...

Cam: É o House... É nosso Chefe...

Anne olha pra o House novamente que faz uma careta. A garota começa a rir.

Chase: Tem jeito pra criança...

House: Eu odeio crianças... Bem... Isso aqui não é creche... Temos um caso novo... Dar pra os pais do ano parar de brincar de Casinha Feliz e começar a trabalhar?

Cam: Nossa... Senti falta do seu sarcasmo... Vou levar a Anne pra ficar na área de recreação infantil lá embaixo... Já volto chefe...

House: Vê se não demora...

Chase dar um beijo na testa da Anne, e entrega a sacola a Cameron. Logo as duas somem do campo de visão deles.

House: Agora que elas se foram... Chase... Se aquela menina não fosse sua cara ia dizer que a Cameron estava lhe dando o golpe da barriga... Mas já que é... Tem uma segunda razão... Cara... Ela foi sacana... Isso não se faz... Você deve está se sentido um babaca... Que dizer babaca já é... Mas um bacana esperto... Pelo visto dormiu com ela antes dela embarcar... Mas a engravidou... Então continua sendo um babaca...

Chase: Para House!! Não se mete na minha vida...

Foreman: O House é exagerado, mas ele tem razão agora Chase... Ela escondeu a Anne de você... Uma filha... Isso não se faz...

Chase: Sei... Mas isso é problema meu... Só meu... E dela... Ok? Vamos volta ao trabalho? Ou está difícil?

House: Nossa!!... A Cameron voltou com tudo... Sabe o que gosto? De ver vocês assim... Irritados... Magoados... Arrasados... Com os corações despedaçados... Assim rendem mais... Hahaha

"_**Não pense, por favor  
Que eu não sei dizer  
Que é amor tudo  
O que eu sinto  
Longe de você..."**_

Cameron carregava a Anne nos braços e a sacola. E chega em frente à sala da Cuddy. A mesma acabara de despachar uns papeis com sua secretária quando a vê. Abre um sorriso e faz sinal pra elas entrarem.

Cuddy: Cameron! Nossa... Que saudades...

Cam: Também senti sua falta...

Cuddy: Então essa é a Anne... Bem... Do jeito que descreveu no telefonema achei que seria menor... É uma garotona...

Cam: Ela é grande e esperta pra a idade... Filha essa é a Lisa... Amiga da mamãe...

Anne abre um sorriso pra a Cuddy. A qual se aproxima e dar um beijo na bochecha dela.

Cuddy: Nossa... Ela é mesmo a cara do pai... Por falar nele... Como reagiu?

Cam: Tinha razão... Ficou puto... Até me expulsou da casa dele...

Cuddy: O Chase fez isso?

Cam: Fez... Mas depois foi lá em casa pediu desculpa e conheceu a filha... Nossa... Os dois se adoraram desde o primeiro contato... Ontem ele nos levou pra passear em NY...

Cuddy: Então se entenderam?

Cam: Não... Ele ainda não me perdoou...

Cuddy: Mas o que você fez é difícil de perdoar mesmo...

Cam: Sei que errei, mas fiz por amor...

Cuddy: Amor? Cameron me desculpa... Mais fez por amor próprio... Em nenhum momento pensou no Chase e na sua filha...

Cam: Sei que errei... Mas todos erram... Tou assumido a minha culpa... Não mereço uma segunda chance?

Cuddy: Claro... E ele te ama... Logo vai te perdoar... O Amor supera tudo...

Cam: Ele me ama? Não tenho mais tanta certeza...

Cuddy: Cameron... Vi um homem se transformar num zumbi durante 3 anos... O Chase emagreceu... Não cortou mais o cabelo... A barba sempre por fazer... Fazia horas extras... Trabalhava até nos fins de semana... Ignorava as cantadas das enfermeiras... E olha que muitas tentaram roubar o coração dele... Mas ele sempre a tua espera... Se há uma coisa que tenho certeza nessa vida... É do amor dele por você...

Os olhos da Cameron encheram de lágrimas...

"_**E agora é tanto amor  
Me abrace como foi  
Te adoro e você vem comigo  
Aonde quer que eu vôe..."**_

Cam: Então ainda tenho chance...

Cuddy: Tem... Nunca desista dele...

Cam: Foi muito bom revê-la... Sabe a melhor coisa que fiz foi te ligar três dias atrás... Deu-me força pra enfrentar os fantasmas...

Cuddy: Fico feliz se ajudei... Gosto muito de você garota... Saiba que sempre pode conta comigo...

Cam: E você comigo... Bem... Vou levar a Anne e tenho que voltar... Meu primeiro caso após 3 anos...

Cuddy: Seja bem vinda!

Cameron sae da sala da Cuddy. Logo deixa a Anne na área de recreação. Onde as enfermeiras que tinham filhos deixavam-nos enquanto trabalhavam. Pensou que a filha iria chorar, mas a garota fez logo amizades. Deixou algumas recomendações com as babás. E logo estava andando de volta a sala do House.

House escrevia alguns sintomas no quadro.

Cam: Artrite e Serosite? É um caso de Lúpus...

House: Hey... Voltou com tudo mesmo...

Foreman: Pode ser Esclerose Múltipla...

Chase: Mas a Esclerose Múltipla não explicaria a Serosite...

Foreman: A Esclerose causa espasmos musculares... Que podem causar alterações nos pulmões...

House: Hum... Façam um hemograma, teste na urina, um teste de Combs e para Células LE para o Lúpus... E também uma ressonância magnética...

Os três saem. Logo retornam.

Cam: O paciente apresenta anemia, leucopenia, trombocitopenia. O teste de Combs comprovou que a anemia é resultante da produção de anticorpos contra as hemácias...

Chase: O teste na urina demonstrou aumento na quantidade de proteínas... E o teste de Células LE deu positivo...

House: E a ressonância?

Foreman: Nenhuma alteração nas bainhas de mielinas...

House: Então é mesmo Lúpus... Parabéns doutora Cam... Voltou hoje e já acertou o diagnóstico... Cuba realmente lhe fez bem...

Foreman: Corticosteróides e Imunossupressores?

House: Tirou as palavras da minha boca... Chase e Foreman aplique e acompanhem o quadro... Qualquer mudança me avise... Cameron você vem comigo pra a clinica... Faz tempo que cuidou dos meus pacientes...

Cam: Estava bom demais pra ser verdade... Sou a única imunologista aqui... Deixa-me cuidar do paciente?

House: Não... Preciso da sua ajuda... E está tudo sobre o controle...

Cam: Está bem...

Chase e Foreman seguem para medicar o paciente. Cameron vai com o House pra a clinica cuidar dos pacientes dele.

"_**E o que passou, calou  
E o que virá, dirá  
E só ao seu lado  
Seu telhado  
Me faz feliz de novo..."**_

O dia passa rapidamente. Logo já era noite em Princeton.

Chase estava no terraço do hospital. Havia visto o sol de por. Sua vida passava na sua mente. Lembrava dos momentos ao lado da Cam. E dos últimos acontecimentos. A amava demais, mas o que ela tinha feito doía. Mexia com seu ego. Encontrava confuso e perdido nos pensamentos.

Logo percebe um toque suave no seu ombro. Vira-se.

Chase: Mary!

Uma enfermeira nova, bastante bonita e sexy se aproxima.

Mary: Está ai sozinho? Aconteceu algo?

Chase: Aqui é sossegado estou pensando...

Mary: Tem a ver com uma garotinha?

Chase: Já soube da minha filha?

Mary: É o comentário do hospital...

Chase: Um bando de fofoqueiros...

Mary: É verdade que a doutora Cameron engravidou e escondeu a criança de você?

Chase: É o que estão dizendo por ai?

Mary: É...

Chase: É verdade...

Mary: Nossa... Não merece isso... É um cara tão bacana... Gentil... Inteligente e bonito... Jamais faria algo assim...

Chase: Ela não agiu por mal...

Mary: Tem certeza ou é seu coração de apaixonado que está dizendo?

Chase: Acho que é meu coração...

Mary: Não se engane... Todo mundo aqui diz que ela ama o House...

Chase: Não ama não... Ela me disse...

Mary: Nós mulheres mentimos bem... Ela só lhe quer por que não pode ter o House...

Chase: É?...

Mary: A conversa está boa mais tenho que ir... Não fica assim não... Doutor Chase...

Chase: Pode me chamar de Chase apenas...

Mary: Vou lembrar da próxima vez.

Mary abre um sorriso pra ele. O qual retribui. Ele volta a olhar pra o céu estrelado. Mary para diante da porta e vira-se olhando uma última vez pra ele.

_Hum... Você ainda vai ser meu doutor... Há dois anos que tento me aproximar e você sempre se afastando... Agora que está machucado fica mais fácil... _

Abre um sorriso sarcástico. E sae.

Chase continuava pensativo.

_Será que ela ama mesmo o House? Será se fosse filha dele ela teria voltado imediatamente? _

"_**O tempo vai passar  
E tudo vai entrar  
No jeito certo  
De nós dois..."**_

Os flocos de neve agora caiam com mais intensidade. O frio aumentou bastante. Resolve voltar.

Retorna a sala do House. Lá dentro Cameron e House riam.

_Acho que a Mary tem razão._

Chase: Hey...

House: Estava a sua procura doutor... E o paciente?

Chase: Bem... Nenhuma mudança no quadro, mas também nenhuma piora nos sintomas...

Cam: O House estava me contando que uma mãe quase bate em você na clinica, foi verdade?

Chase: O garoto tinha manchas roxas pelo corpo, esfoliações. Sinais de maus tratos... Apenas disse o que achei que fosse correto... Ela achou que estava dizendo que ela batia no filho... Foi uma grande confusão...

House: Depois descobrimos que era a nova mulher do pai dele que fazia isso...

Cam: E o que você fez?

Chase: Pedi desculpa a mãe...

Cam: Nossa...

Chase: Estou de saída... Dou carona pra você e a Anne...

Cam: Tenho que passar em um mercado antes de ir pra casa...

Chase: Tudo bem... Vou contigo...

House: Nossa... Que nojo... Estão parecendo um casal... Cuidado... Garoto... A Cam parece uma viúva negra...

Cam: Vai se catar House...

House: Está na minha hora mesmo... Podem continuar brincando de Casinha...

House sae deixando os dois.

Chase: Ele é um babaca...

Cam: Nem ligo pra o que ele diz...

Chase: Vamos...

Cam: Pego a Anne e te encontro lá na recepção...

Chase: Ok...

Logo os três estavam no carro a caminho de um mercado. Durante as compras Anne ia no carrinho, Chase empurrava esse carinho, e Cam o carrinho com as compras.

Chase: Verduras e Frutas?

Cam: Sim...

Chase: Beterraba faz bem por que não leva?

Cam: A Anne odeia...

Chase: Mistura com laranja e outras frutas no liquidificador... Ela nem vai senti o gosto da beterraba...

Cam: Hum... Boa idéia...

Eles compram coisas diversas. Ela paga as compras, mesmo com a intervenção dele querendo fazer isso. E logo estavam a caminho da casa dela.

Chase: Não custa nada Cameron...

Cam: As compras são minhas... Eu pago...

Chase: Mais muitas das coisas são pra a Anne...

Cam: Quando quiser dar algo a ela tudo bem... Mas sou mãe dela... E posso pagar pelas compras...

Chase: Ok... Não vou mais argumentar...

Chegam ao apartamento dela. Chase leva as compras.

Chase: Põe onde?

Cam: Na cozinha, por favor...

Chase põe tudo em cima da mesa.

Cam: Jantar conosco?

Chase: Não sei...

Anne: Fica papai...

Chase: Ok... Fico... Mas eu preparo o jantar...

Cam: Não vai por fogo na minha cozinha?

Chase: Sou bom nisso...

Cam: Ok...

Cameron põe um DVD pra a Anne que fica vendo na TV. E começa a arrumar as compras enquanto que o Chase usando um avental começa a separar uns ingredientes.

Cam: Tem certeza?

Chase: Absoluta...

Cam: Vou tomar um banho e já volto...

Chase: Quando voltar estará pronto...

Cam: Ou minha cozinha pegando fogo...

Chase: Vá logo... Mulher na cozinha só atrapalha...

Cam: Ah tá... Fica de olho na Anne...

_Ele vai cozinha pra mim... Ele me ama... É hoje... _

"_**As coisas são assim  
E se será, será  
Prá ser sincero  
Meu remédio é  
Te amar, te amar..."**_

Cameron vai pra o banheiro. Toma uma boa ducha quente se perfuma toda. Passa um hidratante bastante cheiroso. Deixa os cabelos molhados. Veste um pequeno short branco e uma camiseta fina preta que deixa sua um pouco da sua barriga pra fora.

Retorna a cozinha. Um cheiro avassalador tomava conta do recinto.

Cam: Nossa... Que cheiro bom...

Chase: O gosto é melhor ainda...

Chase vira-se e depara-se com ela. O cheiro que a pele dela exalava fez seu corpo estremecer. Como ela ficava linda com os longos cabelos loiros molhados.

Chase: Senta-se ali com a Anne... Falta pouco...

Cam: Você que manda...

Cam pula no sofá... E começa a fazer cócegas na filha. Que ria e tentava também fazer nela...

_Ela é muito boa mãe..._

Chase põe a macarronada em uma tigela. Põe três pratos sobre a bancada que servia se mesa.

Chase: Podem vim...

Cameron carrega a Anne e a põe sentada entre os dois.

Cam: Está com uma cara ótima... Acompanha-me em um vinho?

Chase: Sim... Não custa nada...

Cam pega um bom vinho italiano. Ele abre a garrafa e serve os dois. Degustam a macarronada e o vinho.

Cam: Que delicia... Está aprovado...

Chase: Que bom... E você... Filha... Tá gostando?

Anne: Tá...

Anne estava com a boca toda melada de molho de tomate. Os dois quando vêem a cena começam a rir. Ele pega um guardanapo e limpa.

Após a refeição, Cameron começa a recolher a louça e faz questão de lavar. Chase fica com a filha vendo televisão.

Cam: Hora de criança ir pra cama!

Anne: Quelo ir com o papai...

Chase: Certo...

Chase leva a filha pra o quarto. Cameron fica na sala.

_Quando ele voltar... É a hora... Tenho que tentar..._

A Anne não demora a dormir. Chase retorna pra a sala. Apenas a luz da televisão iluminava o recinto. E a Cam. A qual bebia suavemente sua taça de vinho.

Chase: Ela dormiu... Vou indo...

Cam: Senta aqui... Termina a garrafa comigo...

Chase: Não acho boa idéia...

Cam: Não estou te pedido pra dormir comigo... Apenas pra tomar um pouco de vinho...

Chase: Está bem...

Ele senta. Mais afastado dela. Ela enche a outra taça e se aproxima dele entregando. Ficando com os corpos muito próximos. Mesmo com o frio que fazia. Ambos suava.

Cam: Sabe... Por que fica assim quando está do meu lado?

Chase: Assim como?

Cam: Desconfortável... Querendo sair correndo pela porta...

Chase: Impressão sua...

Cam: E se eu fizer isso?

Cameron põe uma das mãos na perna dele e começa a percorrer sua extensão. Ele sente um frio na espinha. Tira a mão dela.

Chase: Para Cam...

Cam: Por que? Sei que também me deseja... Que me quer...

Chase: Não é certo contigo nem comigo...

Cam: Não me ama?

Chase: Amo... E muito...

Cam: Então?

Chase: Não sei se sente o mesmo...

Cam: Te amo...

Chase: Não tenho certeza disso...

Cam: Nunca duvide do amor que sinto por você...

Chase: Já mentiu pra mim... Enganou-me... Uma vez... Como posso confiar e acreditar agora nas coisas que me diz?

Cam: Apenas confie em mim...

Chase: Já confie uma vez e quebrei a cara...

Cam: Falando assim até parece que sou um monstro...

Chase: Escondeu de mim a minha filha... Que nome se dar a uma mulher que faz isso? Agora sou motivo de piada no hospital...

Cam: Lembra que me disse... Pra não ligar... Que isso só diz respeito a nós...

Chase: É fácil dizer isso quando não é pra você que olham com cara de peninha...

Cam: Robert... Perdoa-me por ter lhe feito sofrer... Por tudo...

Chase: Me dar um tempo... Preciso pensar... Não é fácil...

Cam: Não tenho outra escolha...

Chase: Melhor ir embora...

Cam: Fica mais um pouco...

Chase: Não... Nós vermos amanhã... Passo aqui e apanho vocês...

Cam: Tudo bem...

Chase se levantar. Cameron bebe todo o conteúdo da taça. Logo escuta a porta se fechando.

Joga duas almofadas no encosto do sofá. E deita.

_Bem... Não vai ser fácil... Mas... Ele me ama... Isso é o que importa._

Adormece. De madrugada a Anne acorda e não ver a mãe. Vai até a sala e deita sobre ela no sofá. Adormecendo sobre ela.

Chase passou a madrugada na cama olhando pra o teto. As palavras da Cameron ecoavam em sua mente. Por outro lado às palavras da Marry.

_Será que é tudo fingimento? Ela me quer por que não pode ter o House?_

"_**Não pense, por favor  
Que eu não sei dizer  
Que é amor tudo  
O que eu sinto  
Longe de você..."**_

**TBC**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A pedido dividir o último cap em duas partes. Aeae...Agora não precisam mais me matar...haha**

**Todo aqueles exames que pus pra diagnosticar Lupus e Esclerose Múltipla... São realmente utilizados pra diagnosticar as doenças... Os sintomas também são reais... **

**Os refrões são da música Pra ser Sincero da Marisa Monte... Adoro a Marisa...e essa música...**

**Quero novamente agradecer... As Girls**

**Mona, Lalá, Lais pelos pedidos pra aumentar a Fic... Viram vai ter outro cap...hahaha**

**Naiky, Poli e Ligya pelo carinho... Obrigada meninas...**

**Minha grande amiga Chris pela força de sempre...**

**E a todos que lêem a fic...**

**Próximo capitulo... Redenção Part II...saberemos se o Amor Supera Tudo...ahuahuahu**


	7. Cap 6: Redenção Parte II FIM

**Capitulo 6: Redenção Parte II (Capitulo Final)**

"_**É só isso  
Não tem mais jeito  
Acabou, boa sorte"**_

Chase encontrava-se todo agasalhado em frente ao prédio dela. Andava pensativo até a porta de entrada. A neve que caia forte grudava na sua roupa.

Entra no edifício, e limpa os ombros e outras regiões onde havia neve. Em pouco tempo estava batendo na porta dela.

Cameron já estava arrumada, diferente do dia anterior. Quando acordara essa manhã estranhou encontra sua filha deitada sobre seu corpo. Abriu um sorriso e alisou os longos cabelos da Anne até despertá-la. O sorriso sincero e doce dela enchia seu coração de alegria ao lado da filha esquecia dos problemas.

Abre a porta.

Chase: Hey... Vejo que hoje não se atrasou?

Cam: Sua filha hoje se comportou bem... Então ficamos prontas no tempo...

Chase: Por falar nela cadê a minha princesa?

Sua pergunta é logo respondida. A menina que tomava o café da manhã no sofá deixa tudo sobre a mesa de centro e sae na direção do pai, agarra os joelhos do Chase com força.

Chase: Adoro quando ela faz isso...

Cam: Aperta seu joelho com força parecendo que vai parti-los ao meio?

Chase: É...

Cam: Também adoro isso...

Chase carrega rapidamente a filha e lhe dar um beijo na testa. A garota esperta aperta o nariz do pai.

Cam: Vá terminar o café filha... Pra não nós atrasamos...

Chase: Melhor vesti um casaco nela... Está caindo uma nevasca lá fora...

Cam: Nevasca... Nossa senti falta disso... Lá em Cuba era sempre aquele calor...

Logo a garota termina o café. Cameron termina de arrumá-la e veste nela um casaco vermelho o qual tinha um capuz. Põe o capuz pra proteger a orelha e a cabeça da neve forte que cai no lado de fora.

"_**Não tenho o que dizer  
São só palavras  
E o que eu sinto  
Não mudará"**_

O trânsito na cidade estava um caos, e eles chegam ao hospital em cima do horário. Cameron deixa a filha na área de recreação e em pouco tempo se junta à equipe.

O dia transcorreu bem no hospital. Não tiveram mais nenhum caso e o paciente com Lúpus estava em observação. Chase fora para a emergência. Há algum tempo que fazia horas extras lá não pelo dinheiro a mais no fim do mês, mas por que precisava na época ficar o mínimo possível em casa, onde passava as horas pensando nela.

Atendia uma senhora de 70 anos que havia tipo uma queda na pressão arterial quando a Mary se aproxima.

Mary: Hey...

Chase: Hey...

Mary: Muito trabalho hoje?

Chase: Não... Até que hoje foi tranqüilo...

Chase medica a senhora e caminha com a Mary até outra paciente.

Mary: Ainda tem muitos pacientes para atender?

Chase: Alguns... Por que?

Mary: Estava pensando se topa jantar comigo?

Chase: Jantar?

_Hum... O que faço? Amo outra... Quero outra... Mais não custa nada sair pra jantar... A Mary parece uma boa pessoa..._

Mary: É jantar... Comemos algo enquanto conversamos...

Chase: Não sei... Posso pensar?

Mary: Claro...No final do plantão passo aqui...

Chase: Certo...

Chase volta atender os pacientes.

"_**Tudo o que quer de mim  
Irreais  
Expectativas  
Desleais"**_

Enquanto isso. Cameron encontrava-se na sala do House juntamente com ele e o Foreman. Quando o bipe deles começa apitar.

Foreman: É o paciente com Lúpus...

House: O que estão esperando?

Foreman e Cameron chegam na sala onde havia uma enfermeira.

Foreman: O que ele tem?

Enfermeira: Febre...

Cam: Não pode ser... Está tomando Imunossupressores...Não era pra ter febre...

Foreman: Vai ver é um novo sintoma...

Cam: Alguma inflamação?

Foreman: É...

De repente o paciente começa a ter uma parada respiratória...

Cam: Precisamos de ajuda aqui!

Sangue começa a sai pela via nasal e pela boca.

Foreman: Sangue nos pulmões!...

Cam: Preparem a cirurgia!

Foreman e Cameron seguem com o paciente para a cirurgia. Um cirurgião consegue retirar o sangue das vias respiratórias e parar o sangramento nos alvéolos.

Voltam à sala do House.

Cam: O paciente está estável...

Foreman: Alguns alvéolos estouraram... Mas o sangramento foi contido...

House: Hum... As infecções estão se espalhando... Aumentem a dosagem de Corticosteróides e dos Imunosupressores... Temos que restabelecer os anticorpos dele... Senão outras infecções podem ocorrer...

Uma enfermeira bate na porta. Ela trazia consigo a Anne.

Enfermeira: Desculpe-me doutora, mas a área de recreação já vai fechar...

Cam: Obrigada por trazê-la... Honey... Fica sentadinha ali...

A Anne se senta em uma poltrona.

House: O que estão esperando? Vão medicar o paciente...

Cam: E a Anne?

House: Pode deixar... Fico de olho...

Cam se aproxima da filha.

Cam: Honey... Mamãe vai aqui e já volta tá?

Anne: Tá...

Cam: Fica quietinha ai brincado com sua barbie...

Cameron sae juntamente com o Foreman. Em poucos minutos retorna. Quando chega na sala encontra a filha chorando. Corre em direção a ela.

Cam: O que foi meu amor?

Anne: Eli diti qui o bixó papão vai mi pegá...

Cam: House!

Ela abraça a filha.

Cam: Como pode dizer uma besteira dessa pra uma criança? Não liga honey... Bicho papão não existe...

House: Oh... Existe sim...

A Anne volta a chorar.

Cam: Para House! Vou embora... Levar a Anne pra casa...

House: Nada disso... E a única imunologista que temos... O paciente está em estado de risco ainda... Vai ficar...

Cam: Agora eu sirvo? Ontem não me deixou cuidar do paciente... Hoje quer que fique?

House: Pede pra o pai dela ficar com ela... Afinal ele tem que servi pra alguma coisa...

Uma Cameron irritada pega o celular. Chase acabara de atender o último paciente quando atende o celular.

Chase: Hey...

Cam: Preciso de um favor... O House está aqui no meu pé... E acabou de deixar a Anne chorosa... Tem como levá-la pra casa contigo? Passo mais tarde e a pego...

Chase: Claro... Já tou indo ai...

Cam desliga o celular e tentar acalmar a filha que chorava. Chase ao desligar o celular, vai em direção ao elevador quando bate-se com a Mary.

Mary: Hey... E ai? Vai aceitar o meu convite?

Chase: Nossa... Já tinha me esquecido... Bem... Vou ter que levar a minha filha pra casa, a Cam vai precisar ficar até mais tarde...

Mary: Que pena...

Chase: Só se aceitar jantar conosco lá em casa...

_Hum... Convidando-me pra jantar na casa dele... Hoje é minha chance..._

Mary: Claro que aceito...

Chase: Pronto... Vou lá em cima buscá-la... Encontre-nos na recepção...

Mary: Ótimo...

_Não custa nada jantar com ela... _

Chase segue para a sala do House. Quando chega encontra a Anne deitada no colo da Cam, a qual tentava acalmá-la e o House pentelhando-as...

Chase: Hey... O que aconteceu meu anjo?

Cam: O House disse pra ela que o bicho papão vai pegá-la...

Chase: Enlouqueceu House? Assustando uma criança! Filha! Não existe bicho papão...

Cam: É querida...

House: Fiz uma brincadeira... Essa menina é muito mimada... A Cameron estragou a menina... E você pelo visto vai piorar a situação...

Chase: Não assuste mais a minha filha...

Ele carrega a menina no colo.

House: Oh! Pai do ano! Hahaha...

Chase: Vou levá-la...

Cam: Mais tarde passo lá e a pego...

Chase: Ok...

Cam: E o beijo da mamãe?

Anne que estava com a cabeça deitada no ombro do pai levanta e dar um selinho na mãe.

Cam: Até mais tarde meu anjo...

Chase sae e logo some do campo de visão.

House: Logo ele vai se cansar...

Cam: Como assim?

House: Dessa de pai atencioso... É a novidade... Daqui a pouco ele enjoa...

Cam: O Chase não é esse tipo de homem... Não o compare com você... Por que diferente de você ele tem caráter...

House: Falou a mulher apaixonada... O ama... Mas não acredito que ele vai te perdoar... O que fez foi muito sacana...

Cam: Sei que um dia ele vai me perdoar... Ele me ama também... Vou esperar a vida toda se possível...

House: Hum... Então vai morrer esperando...

Cam: Deixa-me ir cuida do paciente, ganho mais que aqui...

House: Vá lá... Eu vou pra minha casa... Tchau escrava...

Os dois saem em direção opostas.

Chase chega à recepção a Mary o esperava.

Chase: Hey... Desculpa a demora...

A Anne levanta a cabeça e olha pra a Mary.

Anne: Ti é papai?

Chase: Mary filha... Uma amiga do papai...

Anne olha pra a Mary.

Mary: Hey... Tudo bem Anne?

Anne vira o rosto e deita novamente no ombro do pai, sem dar atenção a Mary.

Chase: Ela tá chorosa...

Os três caminham até o carro.

_Espero que essa piralha não atrapalhe meus planos..._

Chase: Importa-se de ir atrás por causa dela?

Mary: Claro que não...

_Droga! Essa piralha me paga..._

Chegam na casa do Chase. Ele carregava a filha no colo e a Mary os seguia. Entram no apartamento.

Chase: Pode ficar a vontade Mary... Honey... Quer ver um desenho animado?

Anne: Naum... Quelo ti...

Anne agarrava as pernas do pai querendo colo.

Chase: Honey... Papai vai preparar a janta...

Anne: Quelo ti...

Chase: Está bem... Vou te colocar sentada numa cadeira perto de mim tá bom assim?

Anne: Ae...

Chase põe a Anne sentada na divisória da cozinha com a sala. Mary senta numa cadeira. As duas o observa cozinhar.

Chase trajava um avental branco, enquanto preparava um strogonoff e um arroz branco.

"_**That's it  
There is no way  
It's over, Good luck"**_

Cameron acabara de medicar o paciente. O mesmo estava com o quadro estável. Resolve então ir à sala da Cuddy.

Cuddy estava lendo uns papeis quando a Cam entra na sua sala.

Cam: Atrapalho?

Cuddy: Claro que não... O que ainda faz aqui?

Cam: O House me deixou de castigo...

Cuddy: E a Anne?

Cam: Foi com o Chase pra casa dele, mas tarde passo e a pego...

Cuddy: Hum... Sei... Mais tarde na casa dele...

Cam: Que... Não rola nada... Ontem tentei... Perfumei-me... Usei uma roupa mais sexual, e nada... Ele disse que precisa pensar... Pensar... Tá duro ficar ao lado dele e não poder nem beijá-lo...

Cuddy: Calma... Logo as coisas vão se resolver... Ele vai se dar conta que não adianta fugir... E voltar pra seus braços...

Cam: Tomara amiga... Faz três anos que não tenho ninguém... E agora vê-lo... Está sempre tão perto... Está me deixando subindo pelas paredes...

Cuddy: Imagino... Coitada... 3 anos sem sexo... Deve ser duro... Tou 6 meses e não tou mais suportando...

Cam: Não está namorando?

Cuddy: Não... Se seu chefe acaba com todos os meus namoros e encontros...

Cam: Ainda nessa marcação?

Cuddy: Hum...Hum...

Cam: Ai tem...

Cuddy: Como assim?

Cam: Ninguém implica dessa forma com outro sem ter um forte sentimento por trás...

Cuddy: Está insinuando que o House sente algo por mim?

Cam: E você por ele...

Cuddy: Hahaha... Enlouqueceu... Acho que a falta de sexo a deixou com uns neurônios a menos...

Cam: Se acha que estou maluca tudo bem... Mas... Acho que não deve cometer o mesmo erro que eu... E quando se der conta da burrice vai ser tarde demais...

Cuddy: Está dizendo pra investir no House?

Cam: Apenas pra abrir os olhos e seguir o seu coração...

Cuddy: Sabe de uma Cameron? Por que não vai atrás do Chase e para de ficar falando essas besteiras...

Cam: O pior cego é aquele que não quer ver...

Cameron sae rindo. Deixando uma Cuddy pensativa e irritada. Volta para a sala do House onde o Foreman estava lendo um livro.

Cam: Hey... Alguma mudança no quadro?

Foreman: Não... Tudo na mesma...

Cam: Então se importa de ficar mais um pouco sozinho? Tenho que ir pegar a Anne na casa do Chase...

Foreman: Claro que não... Pode ir... Vou ficar mais uma hora se não houver mudança também for embora...

Cam: Obrigada... Então até amanhã...

Cameron pega suas coisas e segue para o apartamento do Chase.

"_**I've nothing left to say  
It's only words  
And what l feel  
Don't change"**_

No apartamento do Chase. Ele acabara de preparar o jantar. Para a Anne fizera apenas um frango grelhado com o arroz, já que a menina não pode abusar dos derivados do leite. Estavam sentados na mesa da sala. Chase e Mary conversavam, mas a Anne sempre atrapalhava, a mesma estava chorosa e dengosa.

Chase: Pronto... Honey... Já esfriou...

Mary: Tem uma paciência com criança...

Chase: Adoro... Ainda mais a Anne... É minha filha...

Mary: Tenho dois sobrinhos...

Chase: É...

Mary: Minha irmã os colocou em um internato, sabe, educam melhor a criança... Você e a Cameron deviam pensar nessa possibilidade, afinal trabalham muito...

Chase: Nunca... Vou criar minha filha... Nem que pra isso precise diminuir minha carga horária lá no hospital... Eu e a Cam vamos dar conta...

Nesse instante escutam uma batida na porta.

Mary: Quem será?

Chase: Deve ser a Cam... Veio buscar a Anne...

Chase vai atender a porta.

_Merda... Já não basta essa piralha chata... Agora vem a mãe também..._

"_**Tudo o que quer me dar (Everything you want to give me)  
É demais (It too much)  
É pesado (It's heavy)  
Não há paz (There is no peace)"**_

Abre a porta. Uma Cameron sorridente entra.

Cam: Hey...

Chase: Hey...

A fisionomia dela muda quando ver a Mary na mesa ao lado da filha.

Cam: Desculpe... Acho que interrompi algo...

Nesse momento quando escuta a voz da mãe a Anne levanta e sai correndo apertando as pernas da mãe.

Chase: Não... Estamos jantando... Não quer se juntar a nós?

Cam: Hey Honey... Não... Vim só buscar a minha filha... Não quero atrapalhá-lo...

Chase: Ela está jantando...

Cam: Honey já terminou?

Anne: Já...

Cam: Viu? Já terminou...

Chase: Ela deixou mais da metade da comida no prato...

Cam: Preparo algo pra ela quando chegar em casa...

Chase: Que besteira é essa Cam? Senta ai...

Cam: Vamos Anne...

"_**Tudo o que quer de mim (All you want from me)  
Irreais (Isn't real)  
Expectativas (Expectations)  
Desleais"**_

Cameron vai pra a porta. Chase vai atrás. As duas já estavam esperando o elevador.

Chase: Hey... Volta aqui...

Cam: Me largar...

Chase: Deixa de ser criança... Estava com visita o que custa cumprimentar as pessoas?...

Cam: Não sou obrigada a cumprimentar suas visitas vim apenas pegar a minha filha...

Chase: Nossa filha!... Espera que levo vocês então... Está nevando muito lá fora...

Cam: Não precisa... Vamos de táxi...

Chase: É só o tempo de pegar a chave... Espera um pouco...

Cam: Não... Vá ficar com sua visita...

Chase: Deixa de agir com uma criança Cameron!

Cam: Criança é você que trás sua filha pra ficar impressionando suas namoradinhas...

Chase: Está com ciúmes?

Cam: De você? Não mesmo... Da minha filha...

Cameron entrou com a filha no elevador deixando um Chase apático. Ele balança a cabeça e volta pra o apartamento.

"_**Mesmo, se segure  
Quero que se cure  
Dessa pessoa  
Que o aconselha"**_

No apartamento, Mary o aguardava sentada na mesa.

Chase: Desculpa-me não sei o que deu nela...

Mary: Não tem culpa se ela agiu mal...

Chase: Ela não é assim...

Mary: Coitada da filha...

Chase: Ela é uma boa mãe!

Mary: Tem certeza?

Chase: Olha Mary... Não quero parecer grosso... Mas... Não vou admitir que venha aqui e fique falando mal da mãe da minha filha... Não sabe o que fala... A Cameron é a melhor mãe que podia escolher pra um filho meu...

Mary: Se estar dizendo...

Chase: Melhor te levar em casa... Estou cansado...

Mary: Tudo bem... Antes vou por essas coisas na pia...

Chase: Não precisa faço isso quando voltar...

Mary: Ok...

Chase pega o casaco e as chaves e logo estava a caminho do apartamento a Mary.

"_**Há um desencontro  
Veja por esse ponto  
Há tantas pessoas especiais"**_

Cameron chega em casa encontrava-se irritada, magoada, sentia-se traída e decepcionada. A Anne ainda encontrava-se chorosa.

Cam: Anne! Para de ficar chorando, não tem nada!

Pela primeira vez falou gritando com a filha, a menina ficou primeiro parada, imóvel estava assustada, nunca a mãe havia levantado a voz pra ela, depois sua reação foi cai num choro forte.

Cameron então se da conta do que fizera. Estava irritada, mas isso não lhe dava o direito de gritar com a filha daquele jeito, seu coração ficou mais despedaçado, amava muito aquela menina e machucá-la era a última coisa que faria na vida.

Cam: Honey...

Ela carrega a filha no colo e a abraça forte enquanto beijava suavemente sua face.

Cam: Desculpa a mamãe... Não queria gritar contigo... Tá?... Oh meu anjinho... Amo-te tanto...

Anne: Ti ama mamãe...

Cameron abraça a filha mais forte como se quisesse transferir com esse ato todo o amor que sente pela Anne. A tristeza ainda era grande em seu coração foi inevitável não derruba umas lágrimas. Anne era uma garota muito esperta e logo percebeu que a mãe estava triste.

Anne: Tora não mamãe...

Põe a mãozinha dela no rosto da mãe e enxuga a lágrima que caia.

Cam: Não tou chorando meu anjo...

Anne: Tá Tim...

Cam: Hey... É hora de criança está na cama... Vou preparar um Nescau...

Anne: Quelo não... Quelo o papai...

Cam: Vai tomar sim o Nescau... E seu pai está muito ocupado com a amiguinha... Amanhã o vê no hospital...

Anne: E a histurinha?

Cam: Mamãe ler que nem fazia lá em Cuba...

Anne faz uma carinha triste.

Cam: Poxa... Prefere o papai né?

Anne: Não mamãe...

Cam: É porque sente falta dele por perto né?

Anne: Tim...

Cam: Meu anjo... O papai tem a vida dele... Mas... Ele te ama... E vai sempre tá perto de ti... Só não pode ficar o tempo todo com você...

Anne ainda continua com a carinha triste.

Cam: Mamãe vai fazer o Nescau e depois ler a histurinha...

Anne vai com a mãe até a cozinha.

Chase para o carro em frente ao apartamento da Mary.

Chase: Pronto... Está entregue...

Mary: Não quer subir?

Mary aproxima seu corpo do Chase ficando com os lábios muito próximo do dele.

Chase: Melhor não...

Mary: Prometo que não vai se arrepender...

Chase: Não posso subir transar com você e ir embora...

Mary: Me contaram que fazia isso com as enfermeiras antigamente...

Chase: Realmente sair com algumas e fazia isso... Mas... Foi antes de conhecer a Cam e me apaixonar... Não posso transar com você pensando nela...

Mary: Não me importo...

Chase: Mas... Eu me importo...

Mary: Sabe... Ela te fez de otário... Enganou-te... Escondeu uma filha...

Chase: Isso não é da sua conta...

Mary: Não... É um otário mesmo...

Mary abre a porta e a bate-a com força. Chase abre o vidro da sua janela.

Chase: Sabe... Mesmo se não a amasse não dormiria com você... Foi o pior jantar que já tive com uma mulher... E não fique por ai difamando a Cameron... Ela é muito mais honesta que você... Pensa que não notei como olhava com cara de nojo pra minha filha? Até nunca mais...

Chase arrasta o carro. Deixando uma Mary irritada debaixo de uma neve forte.

"_**Now even if you hold yourself  
I want you to get cured  
From this person  
Who poisoned you"**_

Cameron terminara de ler a historinha pra a Anne a menina custou a dormir, mas acabou se entregando ao sono. Assim que a filha dormiu, ela a abraçou forte, e ficou nessa posição por algum tempo enquanto algumas lágrimas escorriam pela sua face. E com o coração doendo acabou adormecendo.

Chase chegou em casa irritado. Por que tinha quer ter aceitado o convite da Mary. As aparências enganam. A achava uma mulher bonita e gentil, mas não passava de uma qualquer. E devido a esse jantar tinha brigado com a Cameron.

_Tomara que a Cam não esteja pensando coisa errada sobre esse jantar... Se bem que foi divertido vê-la com ciúmes... Disse que é ciúme da Anne, mas sei que foi por mim... Ela realmente me ama...Preciso conversar com ela e esclarecemos logo esse impasse... Não agüento mais viver longe dela e da minha princesa._

Finalmente Chase tinha se dado conta da besteira que fizera. E decidido conversa com ela e esclarecer tudo em relação a eles. Será que irá perdoá-la e esquecer tudo?

"_**There is a disconnection  
See through this point of view  
There are so many special people in the world  
So many special people in the world in the world, in the world"**_

O dia amanheceu chuvoso. A quantidade de neve na cidade era maior que os dias anteriores. Fazia um frio tremendo. Os termômetros espalhados pela cidade marcavam 3ºC.

Cameron já estava de pé. A tristeza em seu coração era imensa. Mas tinha prometido a si mesma na noite anterior, enquanto chorava silenciosamente, que não iria mais sofrer por ele. Já tinha se humilhado bastante e ele convida outra mulher pra jantar. Iria seguir em frente. Conviver com ele por causa da Anne. A filha não tinha culpa. Iria criar por fora uma muralha pra ninguém perceber o quanto estava infeliz. Tinha esperanças que o tempo cura-se as feridas.

Preparava o café da manhã pra as duas. A Anne ria assistindo um desenho animado no sofá. As duas já estavam arrumadas. Logo ligaria para a empresa de táxi da esquina solicitando um para ir ao hospital. No sábado iria comprar um novo automóvel.

Escuta uma batida na porta.

Anne: Papai!

Cam: Não é seu pai... Deve ser a senhora Stuart...

Cameron abre a porta e não gosta da visita. Um Chase com cabelos molhados, um sorriso lindo na cara, e neve no casaco e goro encontrava-se parado na porta. Cam ao vê-lo ali na sua frente com cara de menino levado sentiu vontade de agarrá-lo e beijá-lo.

"_**All you want  
All you want"**_

Ficam mudo sem nada dizer. O clima de silêncio é quebrado pela Anne, chegando e apertando as pernas do pai.

Anne: É o papai!

Cam: O que faz aqui?

Chase: Vim buscá-las...

Cam: Não precisamos da sua carona, vamos de táxi.

Chase: Pode não querer minha carona, mas minha filha quer... Né meu anjo?

Anne: Tim...

Cam: A Anne é uma criança não sabe o que diz...

Chase: Só por que está com ciúmes de mim não pode negar que der carona a você e minha filha...

Cam: Ciúmes? Não sinto ciúmes de você, Tá louco?

Chase: Vou fingir que acredito...

Chase sorridente entra no apartamento com a filha no colo e vai até a cozinha onde o café da manhã estava posto. Pega uma torrada do prato da Cam e começa a comer.

Cam: Epa... Entra na minha casa sem ser convidado e vai logo pegando meu café da manhã... Que intrometido!

Chase continua comendo sem dar atenção ao que ela fala.

_Hahaha... Adoro vê-la irritada... Fica mais linda..._

Cam: Vamos!

Chase: Não vai tomar seu café?

Cam: Perdi a fome...

Chase: Hey... Faço outra torrada pra você se esse é o problema...

Cam: Não... Vamos logo!

Chase: Cameron! Deixa de besteira...

Cam: Não quer levar a sua filha? Então vamos...

Chase: Vamos filha... Sua mãe acordou de mau humor...

Cam: Acordou de mau humor?... Ver-te agora de manhã me deixou de mau humor...

Chase sorridente sae com a filha nos braços. Cameron irritada com a sacola.

Durante o caminho ela não respondia as perguntas feitas por ele. Ficava aérea olhando pela janela a cidade coberta de neve e iluminada. Chase ria e a provocava.

Logo chegam ao hospital. Chase leva a Anne e a Cameron segue logo para a sala do House, resolve ficar com a clinica. E quando o Chase chega ela já não estava mais.

O dia transcorre calmo. Cameron passara o dia inteiro na clinica. Não queria vê o Chase. Vê-lo pela manhã havia deixado seu coração mais confuso. Queria odiá-lo, mas a cada instante o amava mais. Terminava de assinar um prontuário. Quando escuta a porta do consultório se fecha.

"_**Tudo o que quer me dar (Everything you want to give me)  
É demais (It too much)  
É pesado (It's heavy)  
Não há paz (There is no peace)"**_

Cam: O que faz aqui?

Chase: Vim te vê... Fugiu de mim o dia inteiro...

Cam: Quem disse que quero te ver... Se fugi o dia todo é por que não quero estragar mais o meu dia...

Chase: Cam a graça já acabou... Vamos falar serio agora...

Cam: Quem disse que estava brincando?

Chase: Por que não admite que está me agredindo desde ontem por que ficou chateada quando me viu jantando com a Mary?

Cam: A vida é sua faça o que quiser só não quero que obrigue a minha filha a participar disso...

Chase: Tu me pediste pra levá-la comigo... E era apenas um jantar amigável... Não tenho nada com a Mary... Nem quero por que amo você...

Cam: Tarde demais pra me dizer isso...

Chase: Sempre disse o que sentia... Apenas pedi um tempo pra ti...

Cam: Cansei de implorar pelo seu perdão...

Chase: Não precisa mais implorar...

Cam: Agora não me importa mais o que pensa... Se me perdoa ou não...

Chase: Não diga isso... Não minta pra você mesma... Ama-me e sei disso...

Cam: Amo... Mas não quero amar mais... Preciso conviver com você por causa da Anne... Só isso...

Chase: Não diga isso...

Cam: Ela sente a sua falta... Muita... Não posso separá-los... E nem quero... Temos que combinar os dias que ela ficará contigo na sua casa... Não te quero enfiado na minha casa... Já basta te ver aqui...

Chase: Não pode simplesmente me ignorar... Ignorar o que sente...

Cam: Isso é problema meu... Só se importe com as coisas da sua filha... Esquece-me... Eu quero te esquecer...

Chase: Não se pode esquecer o amor da sua vida...

Cam: Esquece... Tudo se esquece... Logo encontrará uma forma... Assim como eu encontrei...

Chase: Não minta pra seu coração... Não encontrou forma alguma... Por que não existe forma pra isso...

Cam: Preciso ir... Cansei de discutir... Essa conversa não vai levar a lugar nenhum... Ah... Vou ficar até tarde hoje... Pode levar a Anne pra dormir na sua casa?

Chase: Claro que posso...

Cam: Amanha trás ela pra o hospital...

Chase: Passamos e te pegamos...

Cam: Não Chase... Já disse... Esquece-me... Pense só nela... Só vamos falar sobre a Anne daqui pra frente...

"_**Tudo o que quer de mim (All you want from me)  
Irreais (Isn't real)  
Expectativas (Expectations)  
Desleais"**_

Cameron sae. Deixando o Chase atordoado. Não podia acreditar nas palavras dela. Agora que ele tinha se decidido. Ela não o queria mais. Como pode ter sido tão burro. Perdeste a mulher que ama. Não ia se entregar assim. Iria lutar por ela. Sabia que no fundo aquelas palavras a machucaram também.

Cameron vai até o banheiro feminino. Entra. E lava bem o rosto. Suas palavras haviam machucado-a também. O amava. Mas sabia que o melhor era se afastar. Não queria sofrer mais. Por que uma separação depois ia machucar não só eles, mas a Anne. Não tinha certeza se o amo dele era real. Era sincero. Ou apenas a queria pra ter a filha por perto.

Chase busca a filha na área de recreação e vai para casa com ela. Cam passa o resto da noite no hospital tentando se concentrar no caso do cara de Lúpus, após deixá-lo estável. Vai para casa.

Chase prepara um jantar gostoso pra ele e a filha. Divertiram-se muito vendo desenho animado o restante da noite.

Chase: Hora de ir pra cama!

Fazendo cócegas na filha.

Anne: E a mamãe?

Chase: A mamãe está na casa dela... A manhã você a verá no hospital...

Anne: E se ela tola?

Chase: Chorar?

Anne: Tim!

Chase: A mamãe chora meu amor?

Anne: Tim...

Chase: Oh honey... Os adultos têm problemas... As crianças não precisar se preocupar com isso... Sua mãe te ama meu anjo... E não vai querer que fique triste por causa dela... Deixa que o papai conversa com ela tá?

Anne: Ta...

Chase pôs a filha na cama e leu uma historia, em pouco tempo à menina dormia. Ele aproveita e deita também. Estava triste pela conversa de mais cedo com a Cam. Mas sabe pela Anne que ela chorava a noite, tinha lhe dado mais esperança. Sabia do amor dela, e que sofria por ele. Estava sem sono, então fica vendo televisão.

Cam estava em casa na cama. Sentia falta da filha. Pela primeira vez desde o nascimento dela que não a tinha ao lado à noite. Tomava um vinho e via fotografias das duas em Cuba. No álbum havia uma foto dela com o Chase num natal no hospital. Alisava suavemente a fotografia. Como o amava. Seria difícil esquecê-lo, acreditava que nunca conseguiria, teria que viver com essa dor. Mas era forte e conseguiria. A Anne era essência que precisava pra isso.

Chase desliga a televisão e vai dar um beijo na testa da filha quando nota um aumento na temperatura.

Chase: Nossa... Ela tá quente...

Ele pega o termômetro e põe.

Chase: 39,5ºC... Está com febre... O que faço?

A menina desperta chorosa.

Chase: O que foi honey?

Anne: Quelo a mamãe...

A Anne chorava mais alto.

Chase: Não posso te levar assim... Está com febre... E lá fora está muito frio... Vou ligar pra ela... Não chore meu anjo...

Chase pega o telefone. Cameron olhava pra a imagem dele na fotografia quando escuta o telefone.

_Cam: Alô_

_Chase: Cam!_

_Cam: Chase?! Aconteceu algo com a Anne?_

_Chase: Esta com febre e chorando muito..._

_Cam: O que deu a ela?_

_Chase: Nada ainda... _

_Cam: Não faça nada... Estou indo pra ai... Imediatamente..._

Cameron veste uma blusa por cima da camisola e uma calça e em pouco tempo estava em um táxi a caminho da casa do Chase.

Logo estava na porta do apartamento batendo desesperada. Chase abre a porta, ela entra rapidamente.

Cam: Cadê a Anne...

Chase: Lá no quarto...

Ela entra no quarto desesperada. A menina quando a vê abre um sorriso e a abraça...

Anne: Mamãe!

Cam: Honey... O que está sentido?

Anne: Quelo ti mamãe...

Cam: Já estou aqui...

Chase: Estava bem quando deitou... Agora quando ia me deitar notei a testa quente...

Cam: Deu a ela leite comum?

Chase: Claro que não... Dei o de soja... Comprei quando vinha pra cá com ela...

Cam: Deve ser o tempo... Não está acostumada com essa temperatura tão baixa...

Chase: É...

Cam: Tem algum antifebril?

Chase: Tenho vou buscar...

Vai na cozinha abre o armário e pega uma caixa de comprimidos. Machuca um comprimido na colher com água e leva.

Chase: Só tinha comprimido... Machuquei a metade de um...

Cam dar o remédio à filha.

Cam: Agora é so esperar o remédio fazer efeito...

Chase: Deita ai com ela... Fico no sofá...

Cam: Obrigada...

Quando o Chase ia saindo com um travesseiro e uma coberta.

Anne: Quelo o papai!

Chase: Hey... Não disse que queria sua mãe...

Cam: E meu anjo...

Anne: Quelo o papai tembém...

Anne começa a chorar.

Cam: Melhor deita aqui também Chase...

Chase: Ok... Papai vai deitar também meu anjo...

Chase deita ao lado da Anne com a Cam do outro lado. A Anne pega a mão da mãe e do pai e põe as duas sobre a dela. Os dois se olham sem nada dizerem.

Em pouco tempo a menina adormece. Eles soltam as mãos da dela.

Chase: Ela dormiu...

Cam: A febre está baixando... A testa já está mais fria...

Chase: Vou dormir lá no sofá pra deixá-la mais à vontade...

Cam: Vou dormir aqui por que não conseguiria ficar longe dela agora... Assim... Desse jeito... Mas não quero tirar seu conforto...

Chase: Relaxe... Não tem problema... Perdi o sono mesmo... Vou ficar vendo tv...

Cam: Obrigada por te me ligado...

Chase: De nada Cam... Ah... Vou preparar um café... Aceita?

Cam: Leu meus pensamentos... Estou precisando muito de um café agora...

Cameron sae juntamente com ele até a cozinha. Ele começa a preparar o café. Ela estava sentada de frente à bancada que divide a cozinha da sala. Logo estavam tomando café. Chase no lado de dentro da cozinha e ela na sala...Só separados pela bancada.

Chase: Nunca tive tanto medo na vida...

Cam: Como assim?

Chase: Quando a vi com febre... Pensei em meningite... Essas doenças mortais... Não quero perdê-la...

Cam: Isso é o ruim em ser pai e mãe sendo médico... Qualquer gripe que ela tinha, ficava desesperada...

Chase: Quando você chegou fique tranqüilo... E ela também...

Cam: A Anne é manhosa... Viu que quis nós dois lá...

Chase: Ela só quer o pai e a mãe juntos...

Cam: Estava tudo bem... Tinha que vim você com essa conversa?... Melhor ir ver como a Anne está...

Cameron ia saindo, quando é impedida por ele, o qual segura o seu braço gentilmente.

"_**Now we're Falling (Falling) Falling (Falling) into the night (into the night)"**_

Chase: Não... Vai me ouvir... Depois lhe deixou ir...

Cam: Não quero ouvi nada...

Chase: Mais vai ouvir... Não posso viver assim Cameron... Você não pode viver assim...

Cam: O que sabe sobre mim? Nada...

Chase: Sei que chora as noites...

Cam: Choro? De onde tirou isso?

Chase: Nossa filha me disse...

Cam: A Anne é uma criança não sabe o que diz...

Chase: Sabe... Crianças não metem... Ela ficou triste em dormir aqui sem você, porque disse que você ia chorar e ela não estaria lá pra te consolar...

Cam: Uma criança de 2 anos e 3 meses lhe disse isso?

Chase: Não assim, mas foi o que queria dizer...

Cam: Me larga Chase...

Chase: Ally... Perdoa-me por ter demorado de lhe perdoar... Eu errei, não cometa o mesmo erro...

Enquanto dizia isso, umas lágrimas escorriam pela sua face. Cameron notou que ele dizia a verdade, que sentia aquilo profundamente.

Cam: Não podemos nos enganar... Se não der certo, a Anne vai sofrer...

Chase: Te amo, você me ama... Passei 3 anos contando os dias pra você voltar pra mim... Passava horas trabalhando pra não ficar pensando em ti... Por que doía... Não tê-la por perto... Imaginar que podia ter me esquecido e podia estar ao lado de outro...

Cam: Mas tinha suas amiguinhas pra sair pra jantar...

Chase: Ontem com a Mary foi à única fez... E fiz isso pra ter certeza que realmente não posso ter outra... Por que é você que quero... Estou a três anos sem tocar em uma mulher, por que não posso tocar em mais ninguém, por que é sua pele que quero, e seus beijos e carinhos que preciso... Claro que vai dar certo...

Cam: Não sei...

Chase pula a bancada ficando cara a cara com ela. Agora sem nada separandos.

"_**Um bom encontro é de dois"**_

Chase: Sei que me ama... Quer me quer... Por isso chora... Naquele dia na sua sala, queria me amar... Fui burro em fugir... Podemos dar a Anne uma família estável feliz... Problemas é claro que teremos todos tem... Deixa-me fazê-las feliz... Olhe nos meus olhos e me diz... Que quer ser minha de novo...

Cameron abaixou a cabeça, ela gentilmente levanta. Ela agora encarava os lindos olhos azuis dele. Chase a trás mais pra perto, ficam com os corpos quase colados, e os lábios quase se tocando.

Chase: Diz que me ama...

Cameron tentava resistir. Mas... O queria muito. O amava. Queria tentar, mesmo que quebrasse a cara mais pra frente. Os lábios grossos e macios dele a chamavam pra um beijo. A voz dele ecoava no seu ouvindo fazendo a transpirar mesmo com o frio que fazia. Então resolveu deixar de ser racional e agi com o coração. Fez seus lábios tocarem no dele. Um beijo esperando há dias. Há anos. A necessidade um do outro era tremenda. Beijavam-se. Como se o mundo se se resumi a apenas eles.

"_**Now we're Falling (Falling) Falling (Falling) into the night (into the night)"**_

Chase vai conduzindo-a até o sofá. Sem largarem o beijo. Ela se afasta quando o ar é necessário. Ficam em pé de frente um pra o outro.

Chase: Não vai dizer que me ama?

Cam: Pensei que me beijo já era uma resposta...

Chase: Nossa... O beijo foi... Nem posso descrever... Mas preciso ouvir você dizer...

Cam: Quer ouvi-me dizer que lhe amo? Que não consigo viver mais sem você... Que passei três anos contado as horas pra te ver... Que não tive outro homem desde que fui sua aqui... Que a Anne é o fruto do meu amor por ti... Do nosso amor... Que quero tentar... Mesmo que me arrependa depois... Tenho que nos dar a chance de sermos felizes... A Anne de ter uma família... Te amo... Te amo...

Ele a trás pra perto e sela seus lábios com um beijo forte e cheio de desejos. Sentam no sofá enquanto ainda se beijavam. E passam dos beijos as caricias suaves. Ficam um bom tempo assim.

Chase: Nossa... Como te quero... Quero te amar aqui novamente...

Cam: Também quero honey, mas tem a Anne... Se ela levanta e nos pega no flagra? Como explicaremos a uma menina de 2 anos isso?

Chase: Diremos que os pais dela estavam fazendo as pazes... Hahaha

Cam: Hahaha... Ah tá...

Chase: Tenho que providênciar um quarto pra ela...

Cam: Hum... Hum...

Chase: Ai quando estivemos morando aqui... Teremos nosso quarto pra nos amamos... Trancamos a porta e não tem perigo dela entrar...

Cam: Quando moramos aqui?

Chase: Hum... Hum... Assim que aceitar meu pedido de casamento...

Cam: Que pedido de casamento?

Chase: O que lhe fiz agora... Allison Cameron aceitar-se casar comigo?

Cam: Nossa... Robbie... Acho que estamos indo muito rápido... Acabamos de fazer as pazes...

Chase: Mas... Não acho que está cedo... Esperei-te por toda a minha vida... Já temos uma filha...

Cam: É... Sei meu amor... Mas... Posso pensa um pouco?

Chase: Claro... Agora que lhe tenho, as outras coisas é conseqüência...

Os dois voltam a se beijar. Com mais intensidade e a trocar caricias.

Cam: Melhor paramos... Não sei se resisto...

Chase: Nem eu...

Cam: Tive uma idéia... Toma uma ducha comigo? Sai de casa sem tomar...Vim correndo

Chase: Ótimo...

Logo os dois estavam nus debaixo do chuveiro trocando caricias e beijos enquanto uma água morna cai sobre suas peles.

Chase: Sabe... Espiei-lhe tomando banho...

Cam: Sabia que naquele dia tinha ouvindo algo...

Chase: Quando lhe vi sussurrar meu nome quase tive um treco... E acabei derrubando uma coisa...

Cam: Hum... Quando sussurrei seu nome? Assim?

Cameron sussurra no ouvido dele, Chase, fazendo-o o estremecer, e a agarrá-la com mais intensidade. Por um momento esqueceram da filha e começaram a se amarem. Seus corpos se uniram perfeitamente, como se ainda lembrassem um do outro. Satisfazem o desejo guardado por 3 longos anos. Tocam-se como se um precisa-se do outro pra viver.

Após a transa intensa. Ficam trocando beijos suaves debaixo do chuveiro.

Chase: Viu que disse que ela não acordaria?

Cam: Por que formos silenciosos...

Chase: Hum... Hum...

Chase a beija com intensidade.

Cam: Ai...

Chase: Te machuquei?

Cam: Sua barba... Ela arranha... Tou acostumada com você sem ela...

Chase: Fiquei feio assim?

Cam: Não... É lindo de qualquer jeito, mas prefiro sem...

Chase: Vou tirar agora...

Ele se enrola numa toalha. E vai pra a pia seguido por ela.

Cam: Posso?

Chase: Me barbear?

Cam: Sim...

Chase: Hum... Não sei... Gilete é cortante!

Cam: Não confia em mim? Primeiro te amo nunca te machucaria, segundo sou médica sei usar matérias perfuro cortantes...

Chase: Claro que confio...

Cameron passa o creme de barbear. E começa lentamente com a gilete a deixar o rosto dele sem nenhum pêlo. Chase faz cara e bocas. Fazendo-a rir.

Cam: Fica quieto... Senão vou acabar lhe cortando...

Quando fica com a face sem barba, ele a beija novamente.

Chase: Melhorou?

Cam: Muito melhor...

Continuam se beijando. Depois ele empresta um pijama dele, pra ela. E os dois vãos para a cama onde a Anne dormia como um anjinho. Chase deita entre as duas mulheres da sua vida.

Chase: Sou o homem mais feliz do mundo...

Cam: Aceito...

Chase: Como?

Cam: Casar com você...

Chase: Tem certeza?

Cam: Hum... Hum... Quero dormir assim deitada em seu peito e fazer amor no banho pelo resto da vida...

Chase: Te farei a mulher mais feliz do mundo!

Cam: Sou a mulher mais feliz do mundo...

E a família adormece feliz. O Amor deles havia superado tudo. As mentiras, desconfianças, tristezas e o sofrimento. O amor é mais forte que tudo isso. O amor é eterno.

**Fim**

_Nossa... Fim...Foi delicioso escrever esse Fic..._

_Tenho muito que agradecer pelo carinho_

_Lalá, Lais, Mona e Naiky pelos pedidos para aumentar a fic...Era pra ter apenas 4 capitulos... Graças a vcs teve 6... Meninas obrigada mesmo..._

_Poli pelas Reviews..._

_Mai pelo carinho..._

_Chris amiga...Te adoro..._

_E a todos que leram a fic... Obrigada mesmo..._

**Pra fechar a fic pus a musica da minha xará Vanessa da Mata... Boa sorte...adoro a cantora e a música...**


End file.
